Child's Genes
by Poisondartz
Summary: Leon.S.Kennedy is posted to Coral City to investigate a case regarding unknown and suspicious activities of a secret organization. Before leaving the country, he chanced upon a familiar woman and her son at the airport.
1. Ada?

**January 22****nd****, 2012**

"… Thank you for joining FOX 5 news tonight, please welcome us back tomorrow evening at ten. Until then have a goodnight. This is Barbara Kane and thanks for watching."

"3, 2, 1…Annnnd cut! Perfect! We're finished for the day!" exclaimed Andy, one of the news casting crewmembers.

"Barbara! Wanna join us for supper tonight?"

"No…" Barbara replied with a sweet smile she always had. "My boyfriend's expecting me." She continued as she released the hair band she had on while doing news casting to let down her long wavy hair.

"Sorry guys, gotta run~" adding a nervous laugh as she hurriedly packed all the papers and grabbed her belongings before exiting the room.

Barbara took big steps and walked as fast as her legs could carry her. The day had been truly taxing for her and she could really use a long break sometime. Life was now mundane, everyday's routine was always the same; wake up at 8am, get ready and off to catch the morning bus, only to be sandwiched with all sorts of people inside the transport. After approximately thirty minutes she would then reach the office, with lots and lots of paper work to be done. The worse thing that could make the day really lousy would be the constant office politics she faces the moment she steps into the place. "So demoralizing" she thought to herself. "I really need to get out of the building…"

She finally made her way through the office area and out, only to see that the lift doors were about to be closing on her.

"Hey! WAIT!" she shouted and started running towards the lift.

Barbara managed to catch the lift thanks to the kind soul inside who decided to hold the lift door for her. Both persons exchanged a tiny smile after Barbara thanked the guy for actually waiting. When the doors finally opened at the first floor, Barbara could already see a distinct figure outside the lift lobby, which she immediately recognized. She smiled to herself and checked her reflection on the opposite lift door to make sure she looked 'okay'. The woman combed her hair a bit to let it fall more neatly into place before deciding that she was ready to meet 'him', her boyfriend.

While tapping herself out of the lift lobby, she thought of sneaking up on him and scaring him. _His facial expressions seem to be quite limited, and they are mostly those stern looking ones or the slight smile that he would give her. If he ever shows an expression of being stunt, it'd be a moment worth remembering._ Slowly and quietly, she tip toed her way on her high heels, ensuring that she doesn't land on her heels so as to prevent the 'clicking' sound heels would make. As she finally drew closer to him, she stealthy reached her hands out. Just as she was about to cover the man's eyes, his larger hands caught hers in a split second.

"I already knew you were there…" her boyfriend stated bluntly as he turned around to face her before releasing her hands.

"Damn…You're really no fun Leon. Can't you at least pretend and make a girl happy?"

"Sorry, I'll try again next time okay?' Leon Kennedy said with a little smirk on his face.

"As an apology, Leon Scott Kennedy, you are going to treat us to supper." Barbara whispered into his ear and then buried her face into his solid chest; always the most comforting way to end her long and tiresome day at work.

Barbara and Leon had been dating for at least four years after the death of her father, Nathaniel Kane, a politician who was assassinated. Ever since the sudden death of her father, she had been seeking comfort and possibly, 'love' from Leon, her father's bodyguard during that period. Initially, she had blamed Leon for not being able to prevent the assassination of her father. However, Barbara simply became lonely and desperate for someone to be around. She began confiding in Leon, who would then accompany her during his free time. The truth was that she had been carrying a torch for the guy ever since she met him. He was tall, handsome, hot and everything of a guy she had ever dreamt of. Eventually, she confessed her feelings and that's when they started dating when he said 'yes'. Although, Leon never looked or sounded like he was really excited or moved by her confession, Barbara was contented to have him by her side. Leon had never displayed a more bubbly side and it was rather difficult to predict his thinking. Nevertheless, Barbara believed that he had felt the same way about her since his answer came without hesitation.

***Moments later***

"Urgh! You've got to be kidding me! MacDonald's again…? Leon, you seriously need to brush up on your dating skills."

"Got any book to recommend?" the man replied as though not taking his girlfriend seriously.

Do you have any idea that you're always out of country two-thirds of the time we have together?" Barbara complaint, "Don't you think that maybe we should like at least have a more decent supper?"

"Mac's has always been decent. That's why it's everywhere." He replied casually, taking another bite into his burger much to Barbara's dismay.

"Oh…Speaking of 'out of country', I need to tell ya…"

"Oh no… no." Barbara cut in. "you're not telling me you need to be flying again."

"Hey…Sorry babe." He looked at her apologetically in the eyes before looking away again.

"Leon. This is the 'how many'th time? You just returned from Paris like only two weeks ago?"

"Two weeks and three days to be exact." Leon stated as a matter of fact. However, this merely frustrated Barbara even more.

"That is not the point, Leon! Its so tiring… we've been together for almost five years." "I never asked you about your job or what you do, because I know that you don't like me probing about it and I respect that." She added as her eyes began to turn red.

She never fully understood who this man was. The only thing that sustained this relationship was probably the fact that she loved him whole-heartedly.

"You have to ask yourself Leon. Are you being fair to me? Five years isn't a very short time you know." In saying this, Barbara had marriage in mind. She always wanted to have a family with the man she loved so much.

Leon's eyes soften at the sight of his distraught girlfriend. He couldn't read what was exactly in Barbara's mind, but he could tell that she was really pissed at him. Pissed at his failure to compromise more time with her and the fact that he couldn't say to her the job scope of whatever he was doing. He probably also realized that taking a girl to just any fast-food restaurant wasn't going to please anyone.

"Look Barbara, I'm sorry that this is happening…" he said softly as he cupped his hands on her face,"…I wish I could explain but…"

"No…" she interrupted.

"You can forget about explaining Leon, because you never can." She paused for a moment before continuing "I'm sorry…Leon dear, it's just that I'm so stressed up with work." She lied.

Work was not the true reason to why she was so upset. Sure she dreads having to do the same thing over and over again everyday, but being a reporter was also her passion. It was a job that she thought would honor her father. Before his death, Barbara had him use his connections to get her into the position as a newscaster. Hence, she felt that this was something that her father left for her and she treasured it a lot. Regardless the case, she didn't want her and Leon to end up fighting and losing the rest of the little time they have left to spend with together. Close friends told her that it was not worth while wasting her youth with a man that cannot give her enough time. But Barbara just couldn't bear the heartache of losing Leon. He was her only 'family' and he meant so much.

**12:25mn**

It had been silent throughout the entire car ride to Barbara's home since the little tiff they had back at MacDonald's. Leon didn't know what else to say, he wasn't very good with females to begin with. Frankly, if it was not for his looks, he'd probably had to stay single for the rest of his life, but not like being in a relationship actually bothers him as much anymore. In fact, things may actually become much simpler if he was alone. He shook his head in disagreement with his own thoughts. Barbara is his girlfriend and his responsibility, it was wrong of him to think of her as trouble. _Gee…_ _I'm better off concentrating on the road…_

Soon, the car had reached Barbara's place. Leon got down from the car to get the door for Barbara. He pulled the door opened and waited for her to come out but she didn't step out immediately. Instead, she looked up at him and began to speak. "I've got something for you Leon…" she said in a husky voice while still seated in the car, probably still recovering from her choking tears, "…Care to come up?"

He nodded and the couple made their way up to her tiny apartment.

It wasn't his first time at her apartment. But it felt the same whenever he sees the place, the sense of unease and guilt. Years ago, Barbara had lived in a spacious mansion which was clearly many times more luxurious as compared to this plain looking tiny apartment. The rich and pampered daughter was eventually cast out of her home after it was discovered that Nathaniel was involved in a bio-terror project. All property and assets under his name were seized to pay off the damages that had been caused. Since then, Leon took care of the lady and did his best to lessen her burden because he felt responsible. He never told her, the exposure of Nathaniel's doings was partly his fault. Leon was really a government agent sent by the government, to investigate Nathaniel Kane, as an undercover. While working as a Kane's bodyguard, Leon had managed to discover the politician's secret activities and pulled out enough evidence to bring the entire illegal operation down, including Kane's career.

Comparing the current woman who was before his eyes to the one that he had met years ago, Barbara was certainly a changed person. She matured and became independent. She was no longer the girl who would spend cash without battling an eyelid, going out to party with her friends till the very next day without having to care for anything. His blue eyes followed her figure as he watched her walked towards the room.

"I got it the last time you had to fly off." Barbara said as she took out a big box out of her cabinet. She then removed the cover and showed Leon a Blue sweater. "You left before I could meet you at the airport…I heard Paris was cold."

There was a long silence between the both of them. The wind came in through the windows and Barbara's hair flew in the directions where the curtains were floating as well. He admired her beauty, yet, how was he supposed to feel? Touched? It seems so… But somehow, 'apologetic' was the word that would best describe his emotions now.

Leon leaned over and pulled off what he thought was the best thing to do; to hug Barbara. He was sorry that he had disappointed her so many times, so sorry he never tried his best to really connect to her.

"Let's try it on…" she whispered, as she slowly unbuttoned the jacket he was wearing at that moment.

"This jacket's kind of old, maybe its time you get a new one." She commented as she noticed a stitch that was around six inches long in length, in the insides of Leon's brown jacket.

Barbara laid the jacket on the bed as Leon tried on the new sweater she bought for him. She looked at him in delight. It makes her happy just seeing him in the sweater she spent hours to pick. Shopping had become quite a challenge after she had lost most of her spending power, with her cash-limit; she had to pick the best within a maximum budget.

"See? You looked fabulous." She said as she moved closer to Leon until their faces were very near to each other. Barbara gazed deeply into Leon's face as she lost herself in his mesmerizing pair of sky blue eyes; instinctively, she planted her lips on Leon's. A tingling sensation ran through Leon's spine and he flinched a little when she did that. But he quickly picked up and followed her lead. He felt her nibbling at his lips, pushing through the gap asking for an entrance, he complied and started to kiss her back. Arms began wrapping around one another as their breath got heavier. Eventually, both bodies descended to the bed.

Hands were practically travelling all over and it wasn't long until Barbara found her way to the zipper on Leon's sweater. Without words, she undid them and began unveiling the skin she was so eager to touch. Their lips parted as Leon explored further down her neck and moved towards the left side of her shoulder. She moaned lightly as he kissed her neck. Leon couldn't help but grin at the sight of his girlfriend's ecstatic expression. He observed her beautiful oval shaped face while sucking at her neck and was fascinated with how her body reacted to his playful nibs and teasing, she was unbelievably tensed. He could see how her hands were clenching tightly at the fabric, when he moved to another place, she would relax a little and then grab on tightly again. The desire was driving her insane and her mind was literally dancing in trance, she could hardly control her body as she randomly pulled the jacket that was left lying on the sheets earlier, grabbing on to it tightly while she surrendered herself to her lover. Leon caught sight of his own jacket, the one that had been lost before and returned to him again. His vision started to blur and Barbara's moans began to muffle as his mind wondered away…

_"Surprised? I found it..." The familiar voice echoed. "…I thought I'd never have the chance to return this, but it looks like I can do it now."_

"_You kept this with you since that time?" He asked, feeling a little surprised and confused. She pushed the jacket to his hands and took a step back, her smile seem to tell him that she was satisfied. But he had no clue what the 'satisfaction' was._

"_Sorry, I borrowed it to keep me warm at times…hope you don't mind. But I did mend the tears to make it up." The beautiful butterfly said to him._

_He sees her shadow…_

_"So we meet again?" that alluring curve of her smile…never fails to captivate him. Whenever he sees her, he would attempt to hide it…an attempt that always prove useless after being exposed in her presence for too long. Though it was extremely dangerous and wrong, his resistance would eventually fall and the two became involved._

_The taste of her skin…a sensation that was imprinted at the back of his head. The feeling that had him coming back for more even when it meant him being slapped in the face over and over. _

_"Hmmmm…Don't leave again…promise me…Ada"_

"Ada?" Leon suddenly jerked back up and halted the activity he was engaging with Barbara. He was still panting heavily. He placed his palm on his forehead and swiftly wiped off the cold sweat.

"What's wrong?" Barbara questioned.

"Nothing…" Leon replied, as he realized it was merely an illusion from past memories. He couldn't look at Barbara in the eyes after he realized what he was thinking while caressing her. Instead, he turned to look at the brown jacket that was still lying loosely in Barbara's hands. He picked it up and stared hard into the stitch Barbara had previously mentioned.

"Leon?"

A storm was brewing within him as he felt the rough texture of the stitch on his fingers. Her image appeared in his head and stirred up his utmost regret. _The spy that he could never be together with._ He was very much like this jacket… he had scars. And amongst the many scars he had incurred on his body over the years, this scar was like the stitch on his jacket. It cannot be seen on the outside of Leon.

Deep within his heart laid one scar that could never possibly fade away.

_Ada. The woman I still can't let go…_


	2. Why are you here?

**Author's notes: Hehhh... I never knew writing a story can be this tiring. Its 3.22am, my eyes are shutting and i think i'm seeing balloons. I need sleep. I know there's gonna be funny phrasing somewhere cuz i can't think straight right now. Don't get mad at me. =) **

**Goodnight! **

I'd love comments~

* * *

"Green light, come on green light…wait, wait, wait…Aw shit!" Leon cried as he slammed his palms on the steering wheels. He managed to hit the brakes in time just before the car could cross the line.

"Damn it!" He punched the honk with full force three more times before he threw his forehead onto the steering wheel. Ever since the moment Leon stepped out of Barbara's apartment, his mind has been constantly asking what was wrong with him.

It has been years since they've last seen each other… yet, Ada still lingers in the back of his memories. The worse part was that the time that his mind had chosen to play back these reminiscences, was during an intimate moment with Barbara!

"How could this happen? What was I thinking?".

Why would she suddenly appear… Could it be that she would always be a part of him? Or maybe his mind merely wanted to remind him that the same mistake should never be committed twice.

He didn't want any more strings attached to any more women, not with the kind of life he has right now. There is a saying that goes once bitten, twice shy. He had already been burnt once and somehow, he couldn't bring himself to trust another.

Leon knew from his first hand experience, that the feeling of being torn apart from someone whom he loved dearly was horrible. The pain was exceptionally terrible when the factors that drew the line between him and Ada were the lies, deception and motives she had. Ultimately, the differences in their destiny shattered his dreams.

Back then, he constantly told himself that all he needed was time to heal the pain he bore in his heart… although initially, the torture was almost unbearable, Leon gradually learnt to accept reality and did his best to amend past mistakes. Occasionally, some of these nightmares came back to haunt him, but they got lesser and lesser as time went by, until he couldn't remember what affection was or how did passion really feel like.

The days where he could simply get by working, eating, laughing with his friends and sleeping, had convinced him that all these memories belonged to history and no longer affect him anymore.

However, from time to time, he had proven himself to be wrong.

"Why, Leon, why?"

Why is it that every time someone or something reminds him of Ada, he would become so awfully disturbed? It was as though deep down inside, something was missing and his soul just couldn't rest. This had frustrated him to the max.

"HONK!"

By now, the traffic had turned green again and Leon's car was causing an obstruction on the road. Impatient drivers behind were cursing and swearing at him. Oblivious to what was happening, Leon stepped on the pedal and accelerated, seemingly unruffled by the rude remarks that were hurled at him.

* * *

"Home…" Leon muttered to himself as he stuck his house key in the keyhole and twisted it to gain access into his small apartment.

Just as he was about to enter the house, he suddenly caught glimpse of a shadow behind him and in a flash, the agent performed a 45 degree turn as he swift his body to seize the person's arms while pushing the body towards the ground, locking his posture and immobilizing him.

The victim struggled to break free as he tried desperately to grasp for air.

"Cough! Cough…. Le..eeon, let..go..o"

"Jasper?" Releasing the guy as soon as he realized that it was his colleague, Jasper.

Jasper Mcginnis was a red headed guy with sky blue eyes who was seven years younger than Leon. He had joined the agency only in year 2006, which was about five years ago, when he first met Leon Kennedy and partnered him on his first mission in London. Subsequently, the two had continued to be partners in several other assignments they took up over the years.

"Who told you to sneak up on me like that. Don't blame my actions" Proclaimed Leon.

"Hey! We're supposed to be partners, 'BUDDIES'. You mean you couldn't smell me from a mile away?" Jasper responded in a jokingly manner as he followed Leon into the apartment.

"Or maybe your stench was covering your scent." Leon retorted. "About time you explain your purpose here…"

"Chill man~ don't look so stressed out bro." Jasper jumped into the couch, and made himself at home.

"Hmph"

Jasper raised an eyebrow in response to Leon's written expression on his face.

"Big fight?"

"Not exactly. Well, I don't know how to put it." Leon sank into another couch that was available next to the one Jasper was in. He let out a sigh and covered his face in his hands.

"Ho… Dude, this is not the first time you're acting like this."

"Now let me ask you this, what is Barbara to you? And, Do happen to have some beer in the fridge by the way?" Jasper asked. But he decided to stand up to help himself to anything that was in the refrigerator.

"I don't know. I just feel responsible for her…"

"Dude, you're lousy you know. There ain't a shit in your kitchen!"

Jasper noted the moment of silence and realized that his statement was probably inappropriate.

"Sorry…ha-ha. Got carried away." He returned to join his buddy at the couch.

"I ain't always at home anyways… no point stocking up food."

"Seriously, I never understand why you feel this 'responsibility' to Barbara. What did you ever do?" "If you love her, you love her. If you don't? Then, what's the point in carrying on with any of this shit?" Jasper reasoned.

"You don't understand…"

"I can understand that you wasting somebody's time." Jasper said in a sing-song tone.

"Jasper!"

"What don't I understand?" Jasper exclaimed

"I know! You always said that it was your fault her daddy died, but dude! I was there! I saw it. You were there and you saw it too. Sure you couldn't save the old man's life, but you weren't the one who pull the trigger. That woman did!"

"That's the problem… it was my fault. I couldn't stop it from happening."

Jaspers mouth arched downwards in disappointment to his friend's reaction. Nevertheless, he tried comforting Leon by placing his hands on his shoulders.

"You always told me that missions do fail. I failed my first mission the very moment the bullet went through Nathaniel Kane's head." Jasper said as his brows crunched together and he spoke with a deeper voice. "Before this mission started, I was told that my partner had never busted a single mission. And for the record, no one in the agency failed their first… I did."

"I never listened to you and never did what you said. So if anyone was responsible, it's me alright."

"In the mean time, you have to decide about what you are going to do about Barbara."

Leon remained silent. He didn't know how to convey the entire situation to Jasper. Ada was the one who shot Nathaniel Kane. He blamed himself for walking right into her trap, believing her and allowed the assassination to take place.

* * *

**Flashback**

"He deserved it."

"And so you used me Ada?"

"You made me believe that you were ready to leave your secret organization behind to be together with me!" He fought back the tears that were gathering in his eyes while pointing his gun at Ada Wong.

Ada closed her eyes and took a deep breath in as she lowered down her face. She then began speaking.

"Leon. My organization and yours may have conflict in interests, but ultimately, what we do, we always had the same goal as yours in mind. And it is to protect the world from anything that may cause its destruction."

"You killed Nathaniel!" he said firmly raising his voice a little.

"Nathanial Warren Kane was a dangerous man. He has money, the power and authority over so many bodies. Most importantly, the 'Mecsus project' that he was working on, it has to do with bio-weapons. Based on our data resources, the project had come to the extent where it could be putting people's lives at stake." She explained calmly.

"I'm sorry, there was no time." She added.

"…You wanted the sample…isn't that right Ada?" he said still aiming at her. "You weren't the only thing that went missing after that night we spent together… You took it with you didn't you… the sample."

"Leon…" she called out to him and she daringly took a step forward, unarmed. Leon held on firmly to his gun, not letting his aim lose his target.

"Stay back!" he warned.

Ignoring his threats to shoot, she continued walking in his direction, confident that he will never pull the trigger. Leon never moved a single inch, all he did was stone in his position as he smelt her fragrance getting stronger as she drew closer and closer to him.

Soon, she was of touchable distance and Ada lowered down his gun while hypnotizing Leon by looking into his eyes. His every move became under her command again. There was absolutely no cure to this insanity. A minute ago, he was pointing his gun at a criminal he was suppose to arrest, the next, he let his gun slip and their lips were against each other.

"You have to come back with me…" Leon whispered softly into her ears.

"Sorry honey, I can't." she gave a negative reply and she poked the gun at his abdomen.

"Ada…" He managed to utter her name in disbelief when he felt his weapon being turned against him. Somehow, he wasn't surprised at what she did. It had already been done repeatedly since the day the both of them met.

**End Flashback**

**

* * *

**

"Leon!" Jasper kicked him in leg in order to get Leon's attention.

"Huh…"

"Get hold of yourself already okay. We'll settle things after we return from the mission."

Leon's face beamed knowing what Jasper meant. "You're coming with me?"

"Yeah partner!" Jasper declared proudly. "The details, according to Hunnigan, the both of us will be reporting at the airport 10am sharp. We're also supposed to meet two big guys by the names of James Dickerson and Daniel Johnson."

"10am? I was told 12pm."

Jasper looked at Leon in amusement as he stated, "They probably figured that you don't lie to your girlfriend."

The two men decided to catch some sleep after their long chat, before their morning flight in the next day.

Interestingly, Leon felt rather relieve that his company had made him give Barbara the incorrect flight information. Because of that, he didn't have to think about how he should react in front of her or what he should say to her before leaving the country.

"You need handcuffs…"

Leon turned to look at Jasper who was already fast asleep and sleep talking. He continued observing the younger guy until he suddenly rolled off the mattress and his body weight hit the study desk, causing some books to collapse over.

"Terrible sleeping pattern…" Leon silently commented as he got up to pick up the materials that had fallen onto the floor. While picking up the things, he saw an old picture that he had and used to keep with him all the time. And he was staring at it all over again.

Leon slowly made his way back to his bed with the picture in his hand. His eyes never left the piece of photo at all. He could still picture her sweet face in his mind even by just staring at a picture of her back view.


	3. And so we meet again

**Author's little notes: First of all, thank you so much for the reviews that were written. All these little reviews are very meaningful to a fanfic author and they have truly encouraged me to continue with writing.**

**I personally like this chapter =) and i do hope that readers enjoy it as much as i did in writing it. =P (Feels thick-skinned)**

**This chapter will finally feature the first appearance of Ada Wong and her son Ian Wong. Yeah!**

**Comments will be appreciated!**

**

* * *

**

**Airport**

Announcements:

"Now arriving in gate 49A, flight 9:49, Washington to New Jersey."

"Brock Begley, please report to gate 7. Brock Begley to gate 7."

"Yawnzz…"

"I told you we should have taken it slowly; they're not even here yet!" an exasperated Jasper complaint.

"Punctuality is important." Stated Leon while scanning through the area looking out for the men they were supposed to meet, using a picture profile as reference.

"Being here 10am sharp IS punctuality. Being here at nine fifteen is what we call EARLY!"

"Look at my face…its dehydrating from all these lack of sleep all these time because of YOU Mr. Kennedy! Since day one until now, you have never changed! You always make us wait for at least an hour before duty!"

"I think they're here." Completely paying no attention to Jasper. "com' on."

Leon Scott Kennedy picked up all his luggage and belongings and started walking towards two men who were both dressed smartly, each wearing a black colored blazer, pair of shades and their hair was combed backed neatly.

"Where... Hey, Leon, wait up." Grabbing his own belongings as well before following after the older guy.

As Leon and his partner approached those guys, they too began moving towards their direction and their responses showed that they recognized both Leon and Jasper. The first man took a step out and greeted Kennedy first with a hand shake and then Jasper.

"Good morning to you gentlemen." The man said. "You must be Mr. Scott Kennedy." Looking at Leon right in the eyes.

"You can call me Leon."

"Yes, Leon, and I'm sure you are Jasper Conroy. Pleasant to meet the both of you. My name is James Dickerson and this is Daniel Johnson." He gestured to the second guy.

"Nice to meet you." Daniel spoke his first statement to the two men and shook their hands before retreating behind James again.

"Alright gentlemen, we still have some time before the plane arrives. In the mean time, I like to show you some very important documents and brief you on your mission."

* * *

"What do you mean fully booked?" A woman with her dark hair tied up in French twist argued as she removed her sunglasses to reveal grayish-green pupils in her eyes.

"We're very sorry Miss Ada Wong but there are really no more seats available in this flight." Replied the flight attendance.

"Well, I booked this flight three days before hand and I was assured by the airlines that I will be getting on this flight." The woman rebutted.

"I understand Miss Wong, but I'm afraid that I cannot allow you to…"

"This isn't getting anywhere; I want to see your manager." Ada said in a firm voice. The flight attendance aired out a heavy breath and proceeded to get the manager upon Ada's request.

"We'll get on the plane Ian." Ada spoke softly to her four-year old son Ian as she gently strokes his hair, "we have to..." she then hugs him pulling him close to her face.

Soon, the manager came to aid the situation and Ada begins negotiating with the manager. To her, leaving the country on schedule was an urgent matter and she was determined about it.

"…look, I don't see how difficult is it to arrange a couple of seats for a lady and a child." "The airlines had already taken credits out from my card. The tickets are here!..."

While Ada was busy engaging with the flight manager a fierce argument, Ian was completely in his own world playing with a rubber ball. He was bouncing it until he let the ball slipped of his hands and rolled off stopping at a small distance. Ian decided to retrieve the ball when a passer-by unintentionally kicked the ball to a further distance.

Little Ian went after the ball which had rolled to a more crowded area where more people kicked it to a further distance. Ian chased further and further away from his mother and he soon disappeared into the crowd.

* * *

"So, these evidence shows that the project Z may be still active?"

"Probably." James answered Leon. "Although the project should have ceased five years ago with the death of Nathaniel Warren Kane. We suspect that there might be recent activities going on as suggested by these faxed documents."

"Whatever this organisation is, looks like they got a bug within them." Leon said sarcastically.

James nodded to Leon's remark and then he looked at his watch to check the time.

"We should get going guys. The plane should be arriving at this time."

The men began moving their luggage getting ready to leave when suddenly Jasper exclaimed.

"Awe… Guys wait! I think I need to shit!"

The Three men turned to look at him with Leon giving him a dirty look while the other two remained their composure.

Jasper then gave them a silly smile before turned his body to make his way to the toilet when he felt his knees knocked onto by a short fellow.

"Hey watch it kid!" he cried as the child fell on his back after being repelled against Jasper's legs.

Seeing this, Leon briskly walked over pushing Jasper out of the way.

"You alright kid?" helping the child to stand back up on his feet. But the child merely stood there without responding.

"What's with him?" Jasper asked.

"You scared him." Leon retorted.

"ME? Are you kidding? This guy ran into me himself!"

Daniel then walked towards Leon and handed him a rubber ball. "I think he was looking for this."

"This yours kid?" Leon asked as he presented the ball to the silent child. Recognizing his rubber ball, the boy smiled and received it. "Where's your mummy and daddy? Did you run away from mummy and daddy?" Leon continued interacting with the child as he scooped him in his arms to carry him.

"Leon, leave him be. We need to be leaving soon." James reminded him.

Leon nodded in respond. "We need to look for his parents or at least get him to the information counter. His parents may be worried."

"Jeez, Leon. You look like you're worried as they are. Hey… come to think of it, this kid looks like you! Don't tell me you…"

"Not having a tummy ache anymore?" he sneered back, interrupting Jaspers sentence.

"UH! Yeah! I forgot! My tummy… it hurts… I'm going!"

Leon gave a smirk before turning his attention to the child again. "Okay kid, we're going to take you to your mummy and daddy now."

"Jasper is not wrong," Daniel said laughingly, "You two could be mistaken for father and son from the perspective of people who don't know you."

"Hah, I thought you didn't look like you could do a joke. I'll catch up with you guys later." He said to James and Daniel.

"Don't be too long." James emphasizes.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ada has successfully gain entitlement to board on the plane she had booked for. The flight manager was no match for her persistency and gave in to her eventually. However on the condition that she does not move around freely to other cabins and just put stayed in her seats. Her lips curved upwards in victory.

"Gate 31, flight 10:15 Washington to Coral City departing soon in ten minutes. Passengers boarding this plane, please proceed to gate 31 with your passports ready."

Ada thought that all things were going her way. Now what is left to do is take her son aboard the plane.

"Sweetie the plane is here, it's time to go." She said putting out her hands behind while expecting her son to grab onto them. But that unfortunately did not happen.

"Ian?" she called her son's name while turning behind to discover that he was no longer around.

Ada's heart skipped a beat when she realized that Ian was missing. "IAN!" she screamed.

She began flustering as she walked around in circles scanning through for her son in all directions but to no avail. Panicking, Ada left her belongings and started running through the crowd pushing everyone in her way as she called out to Ian's name.

"IAN!"

* * *

"Do you remember which was the direction you came from kid?" again getting no respond. Leon thought to himself that this was a mission impossible. He needed to board the plane soon and he had no clue how to get to the child's parents without getting the kid to talk. The best thing to do now is to leave the child to the information counter like James had suggested.

"Looks like we got to leave it to those sisters at the information counter huh kid?" Jerking his arms a bit in hope for a respond.

Somehow, the child had gotten quite comfortable in Leon's arms. He laid his face against Leon's shoulders while still holding the ball in his tiny hands.

"Hey… getting a little too comfy are we?" the agent said. He then observed that the child had similar hair color to his. Looking up, he saw their reflection in a near by glass panel and he chuckled to the comments that Jasper and Daniel made earlier.

At this moment, the mother that was looking frantically for her son was already in tears. Ian was everything to her, he was even more important than her own life. Back then when she was still a spy, almost nothing would drive her to lose her cool. No matter what the situation was, she had always managed to remain calm and collected. Today, she still holds that ability over many situations. However, every little thing regarding her son matters, she couldn't let anything happen to Ian.

Just then, Ada spotted Ian in the arms of a stranger who was walking away. She smiled in relieve at the sight of her son and immediately ran towards the where the boy was moving.

"IAN!"

Ian turned facing Ada's direction recognizing his mother's voice.

Ada stretched out her arms in joy as she got closer to her son and called out to him once more.

Upon hearing the calls, the stranger stopped. He probably figured out that the voice was meant to be calling the child in his arms. So he decided to turn around to see who it was.

As close as she was to the child, Ada suddenly froze in disbelief when she saw the man's face. "It can't be…" She muttered under her breathe. She knew him and she knows him. "Leon…?"

"Ada?"

* * *

**I wanted to write some more. But its late, i have school in the morning. =( Plus, it looks like a good cliff hanger. =P Hahaha... Anyways, stay tune for more updates.**


	4. NEW CHAPTER!

"Ada?" He looked at her and thought if all of this was real. He observed her face and noticed that she looked almost the same as before; only she kept her hair longer now and wore a blue colored blouse matched with black skinny jeans, instead of her normal color code "red".

"Hur. What's with that face?" Ada began, looking away from his gaze, "Disappointed that I'm still alive?" She added with sarcasm.

"That's not it… what are you doing here?"

"That's personal life agent Kennedy." She folded her arms and was obviously not very keen to interact with Leon or even reveal her plans to him.

"Why did I bump into him here?" was what was going through Ada's mind now. Worse, Ian actually ended up with Leon. She tapped her feet getting more impatient by the minute. "Do you mind? We've got a plane to catch." Ada leaned forward in attempt to collect Ian from the man.

"…and you are his?" Leon asked with a stern voice, refusing to just simply pass the child to Ada. Dealing with Ada, he couldn't just let her have things her way. He had learnt this through the various experiences they shared together and he was afraid that the boy was a part of her mission.

His refusal annoyed Ada. "That's none of your concern sir…" She retorted, still trying to pull Ian over into her arms.

"Passengers boarding flight 10:15 Washington to Coral City, please proceed to gate 31."

Deciding to ignore Leon, she turned her attention to Ian instead, hoping to get him to expressively return to her on his own accord. "Ian sweetie, come over. We have to leave now." She said softly in a gentle smile. Naturally, Ian did as he was told, wrapping his arms around Ada's neck.

Observing what was going on, Leon was suddenly dumbfounded after an idea struck him. He had never seen this side of Ada before; acting so lovingly to a child or put it simply, she was behaving motherly.

Just as Ada was about to leave after Ian was successfully transferred to her, he found his voice again. "He… he's your son." He muttered in realization.

Ada paused awhile but she did not turn to face him. She merely stopped to debate whether to respond to him or simply just carried on with walking away.

"When was that?" Leon asked as he walked closer to her. "Who's the father?" he said as though interrogating her. He was curious to know and his heart sank as he thought she had married.

"Don't think too much Leon, he's not yours. You know my job handsome, can't count how many guys I slept with." She felt difficulty breathing as she lied under her breath. Somehow, she didn't want Leon to think of her this way, on the other hand, she didn't want to have anything to do with him either.

"Who knows whose Ian's Daddy?" She said sarcastically and began walking again.

"You're like suggesting a possibility." Leon chased and held on to her arm. To Leon, every word that Ada had said had been processed in his head within seconds and after analyzing them…

She's not married

She has a son about four to five years old and his name is Ian

She's avoiding my gaze

We did get involved five years ago

Obviously, she has not forgiven me

The boy has my hair color… and he could be my son!

"Ada! We need to talk… Am I his father?"

"Hah! Were you even paying attention?" She replied mockingly.

"As a matter of fact I did and for the record, half of everything you said to me has always been a lie. You got to do better then that to brush me off"

"F.Y.I, I was one of the "guys' you were referring to."

"Enough." She stared angrily into Leon's eyes and told him, "As far as I'm concerned, Leon Scott Kennedy doesn't exist anymore. He was gone five years ago when the helicopter above Washington Bridge got shot down."

She wasn't crying, but her eyes and nose were red, implying how the past incident still affected her. Ada shrugged his hands off and left Leon standing there.

He didn't pursue her anymore, at least not now. He could tell she wasn't ready to accept him yet. Then again neither was he, the scars they had between them were deep and perhaps even time may not heal them. However, something told him that the both of them may still hold a connection in the relationship they once shared.

* * *

**Flashback (Leon'sPOV)**

"She's getting away!"

"We'll get her!"

The agents in the cars were firing ammos fiercely at Ada's motorcycle. That woman was wanted for two things, the murder of Nathaniel Warren Kane and the possession of the Z-virus. I was in one of those cars too.

To be honest, I never wanted all of these to happen, I would never want to pull trigger at her at all. But fate put us on an opposite side of the line, our organisations clashed and we were enemies. She told me that it would be her last assignment and if I let her go, we could be together forever- a family she said.

I did love her and I had faith in her. But there was this one issue; I can't trust the people she was working for and I was not about to let them have the virus that was a threat to the world. Of course, that's what the government believed in too.

"She's fast!" I heard Jenny as she reloaded her gun.

She took out two of our vehicles too. She shot one of its wheels and caused a collision between the first and the second one behind it.

"What's wrong with all of you? So many agents but none is able to shoot that bitch!"

Was I even shooting? Yeah, I shot a couple of birds. I watched her performed stuns on her vehicle evading all of the bullets our people shot at her while I fired anywhere that wouldn't hit her.

But I knew that the chase had to end one way or the other, question is, how?

Three more vehicles including mine were hot on Ada's heels there was no way she could get away unless she had help.

"We're going to lose her! They sent her a chopper!"

"She's not going anywhere! Leon, get the bazooka ready!"

They were planning to blow up the chopper, Ada's only means of escaping with the virus.

"Roger! Prepare to corner the target! An obstruction has been set up ahead of her!"

"ADA!" I screamed her name as we both saw a giant container truck laid across the road right in front of her. I swore my heart dropped when I witnessed her tilting the entire vehicle almost parallel to the ground before her body got flunked off the motorcycle.

If she had my baby then, how did it survive?

**Ends of flashback**

**

* * *

**

"Man, you look like you had diarrhea the whole of last night." Jasper said poking fun at Leon's distraught expression.

"Look whose talking." He snapped back.

"Yeah, yeah…being so mean to the guy who went through all the trouble putting up your luggage and getting your book out for you…"

"You… What? You touched my book?" Leon exclaimed, quickly snatching the book from Jasper's hands and checking its insides.

"What! It's not like I'm some 'four year old kid' who'll tear those pages off, Kennedy." Jasper looked at how panicky Leon was with the book it was obvious that he had a secret to hide. But he let it passed, knowing that his partner hates people probing into his personal stuff.

"James told me to tell you about the arrangements after we land."

"Yeah?"

"First! We'll be checking into an apartment to settle all our stuff there and then we go for lunch… separately."

Leon looked up at his buddy in puzzlement, raising an eyebrow. "Why separately?"

"Well, you're supposed to see this guy called… called… Paul! Paul something, I think its Matsumoto… half Japanese, while I'll be having lunch with a lady!"

"Technically, Paul will be the guy who will disclose some information regarding our assignment and the girl, will be sharing with me other stuff." Jasper explained excitedly with a smirk. Unfortunately, the smirk on his face got wiped off right away the next second when he experienced another squeeze in his intestines.

"URGH! I gotta run."

Leon glance followed Jasper in amusement, all the way till he shut the latrine door behind him. After which, Leon shook his head as he opened his story book and flipped to the page where it was bookmarked by Ada's photo. "Still here…" He said to himself in relieve.

* * *

**Flashback (Leon's POV)**

She took off her helmet and I saw the blood flowing from her head. I felt like running over to her she needed an ambulance. But on the contrary, I was threatening her with a bazooka in my hands.

"Ada Wong! Surrender the samples now!"

"The samples you say?" She choked out despite being severely injured. I couldn't bear to see her like this, really.

As she struggled to stand up, she put her quivering hands up in the air, drawing attention to what seemed like a test tube. "Here! You can have it!" She tossed the item in the air distracting everyone.

But not me, I never took my eyes of her. I knew where this was going. That woman was going to board the helicopter using her grappling gun.

"Shit! It's a broken test tube!" One of the agents Shouted

"She's getting on the chopper!"

"Leon! Shoot!"

Ada looked back at me as I aimed the bazooka at the chopper but I could not fire the rocket at her. I continued observing her being helped up aboard; she could barely stand on her own.

"What are you doing? Just shoot!"

"NO!" I yelled. But it was already too late. Gerard ran over to me and he did the job for us. The bazooka hit the chopper and it crumpled down in flames before it exploded.

My butterfly had died. Or so I thought…

**End of flashback.**


	5. Fragment of the story

WARNING: I've never ever attempt to write a story like that in my life before and this is the first time i'm actually trying. I sincerely hope that this isn't too hard to read and i apologize for any bad English. Honestly my grades for school essays weren't very good and i was told by the teacher that i was a horrible writer~

Also i would like to inform all readers that this is a trial ( A FRAGMENT OF THE WHOLE STORY). Just so that i can see the kind of responds i would get. I would perhaps continue with good reviews but take this off if reviews are mostly negative.

Comments would be very much appreciated! ENJOY! =)

* * *

Paul was probably going to kill him for disappearing like that. But Leon couldn't help it. It was such a rare chance to see them and his heart told him that he had to follow them. "Sorry Paul, maybe another time." He rose from his sit and left the coffee house.

Leon didn't know to feel relieve or guilty about stalking Ada and her son or rather their son. Relieved that his profession had equipped with the necessary skills to tail people without them noticing and guilty about having used his profession on the ones he cared for.

On the other hand, if he was not careful, Ada might detect him and it would be game over.

Leon followed closely behind and at the same time made sure that the distance between them was reasonable. His position was such that walls are readily available, people and objects were able to conceal him in the case that his target would turn and discover his presence.

"How have you been Ada? Have life been difficult?" he thought to himself. Of course it must have been. She was a single woman bringing up a child on her own. Ada was all alone, always was. She had no family nor did she have a friend she could truly trust. Plus, the organisation she was working for... exactly what happened? It was absolutely impossible that she was raising a child while still working for the same organisation. They would have never allowed their spy to bear her own child let alone his; that is if he was right about Ian being his child. Had she been hiding from all the possible dangers all these time? Leon was not sure.

* * *

"What would you like to have? Spaghetti, Fish & Chips or should we try something Chinese?" Ian stared blankly at his mother. Clearly he understood her but he would never reply to her question. Ada stooped down to Ian's level and brushed his hair backwards clearing his fringe from covering his forehead.

"Aww...You look sleepy. Cheer up sweetie, we'll get you an ice cream after we finish lunch okay?"

As she passed each restaurant, Ada would look at the menu and scan through the insides of the place. Sometimes, the food that the market had to offer was so boring. Everything seemed to be the same and they tasted almost the same. Every time she sees something familiar, she may not feel like eating that, other times there were new stuff, but they don't seem appealing at all. The second thing she tries to look out for is the people inside. Are there anyone suspicious? Something that she's getting tired of as well.

"Ah, what a cute little chap. Is that your son madam?" a waiter standing at the door of a Japanese restaurant commented while Ada was looking through the menu.

"Yes... thank you." She replied him with a polite smile.

"Well, he looks just like you Madam. You two have the same charming eyes." The waiter said cheerfully. "Why don't you come in madam? We make good hot ramen! We even have kids bowl ramen! I bet little sir will love it."

Ada almost didn't know how to respond. She found the waiter a little talkative but she also wanted to laugh at him too because she thought he sounded funny. Ramen sounds good anyway, so she decided to settle for the Japanese restaurant.

The waiter led them into the dining area as Leon watched from a distant in front of a cafe just three shops away from the restaurant Ada and Ian entered.

"Have you decided on which ramen to order madam?"

"No, not yet. Give me a moment."

"You must have a very handsome father, right little one? He must have been one capable man to have successfully wooed your beautiful mother and..."

"I'll have Char Siew ramen and that kid's bowl you were talking about. Thank you." Ada snapped as she was getting more disturbed by the waiter.

She never wanted to mention about fathers in front of Ian. She didn't know why but no... She thought that the both of them weren't ready to face the father issue. She has had enough problems dealing with Ian's autism and certain other issues.

* * *

"Here's your coffee sir. Enjoy."

Leon thanked the waitress before taking a sip at his drink. He had sat at the cafe to keep watch on Ada and the child. Almost five years have passed since he last saw Ada. Why didn't she try to tell him about the boy? He then picture himself being a family with them. How would it be like if Ada wasn't a spy and he never became a government agent?

Ever since the day they met at the airport, Leon carried the hope of seeing both mother and son again. He hoped that he could do something for them.

Just then, his eyes caught the two walking out of the Japanese restaurant and getting across the road. He immediately got up to continue his mission, forgetting to pay for his drink and got away without being notice.

As promised, Ada brought her son to a nearby ice cream shop. The thing was that, the shop was packed with people due to its popularity. Ian would definitely be uncomfortable in that squishy environment.

"Ian dear, there's too many people getting ice cream. Maybe another day sweetie?" Ada looked at her son's upset eyes. Although he didn't say a word, she knew how he was probably feeling. She couldn't bear to upset the child. "Sorry, Ian... mummy couldn't just leave you here alone."

"He wouldn't be." A little girl chirped. She looked like she was around the age of six to seven. "I can play with him and make sure he doesn't run away."

Ada was a little surprised at this young girl's appearance and did actually give her idea a bit of consideration. But of course, since when leaving a situation to a little girl was ever a good idea.

"He looks sad..." the girl added. And she was right, Ada thought to herself, Ian's life and hers have been quite calm recently and nothing even worth of suspicion has occurred since last year. Maybe she should try to relax once in a while. Besides, she should be done in awhile. "You really want to have an ice cream yes?" Ian's eyes remained fixed on the floor but he gave a slight nod. " You promise you will stay here Ian. You will wait till mummy comes out okay?"

"We'll stay here!" The little girl reassured Ada.

"Thank you darling... if anything, please call for me." Ada said before entering the ice cream shop.

* * *

"Hello! My name is Mary~" The girl said to Ian who completely ignored her.

"Thank you Mary.". The deep voice belonged to a man.

"Was I great? I followed your instructions and she fell for it!" young Mary replied proudly.

"You were awesome kid. Here's ten bucks, now run along." Leon grinned at the child innocence and passed her a ten dollar note. Mary's face lit up in delight and she ran away after accepting the note.

Finally, some time with Ada's kid. Leon made sure that he stayed out of Ada's sight while she could see Ian from inside the store window.

"Hey there kid, your name's Ian isn't it?" he said with a smile. " Ian, remember me? We met at the airport... I'm Leon." Ian continued to look at by-passers, observing what the people were doing. He observed that some other kid across the street was holding a pink balloon. Ian's eyes followed the floating object for awhile as though fascinated.

"You look like your mother. The same beautiful eyes." The more he looked at the boy, the more he thought that Ian resemble the young him as well.

Leon began to stroke the boy's hair, chestnut blonde, a hair colour so similar to his. He'd really wish to cuddle with the boy and maybe even take him to the funfair like any father would, but for now, time wasn't a luxury he had. He noticed that Ada was almost done with queuing at the ice cream shop.

"See what I got here Ian~" unzipping his bag, Leon fished out a yellow fury duckie plush toy.

This has apparently caught the attention of Ian. For the first time, in that few minutes that felt like years, Ian would start to interact with Leon.

"Cute isn't it? Do you like it?"

Ian nodded.

"It's a duck. In my years, I used to have one and called it duckie. What are you calling yours?" Ignoring Leon, Ian stretched out his hands to touch the soft and fluffy toy. Though Ian did not speak to him, Leon had an indescribable feeling within him.

"Here, you can have the duck Ian..." he said as he offered his first gift to his son.

It's probably thirty more seconds before Ada would eventually walk out of the shop; he needs to leave before that happens. "I gotta go Ian." Leon took one last look at his dear son with longing eyes and with that, Leon kissed the boy on his forehead and briefly gaze into the shop to see his son's mother before he quickly disappeared into the crowd.

Within a few seconds, Ada emerged from the ice cream shop with a cone filled with chocolate and hazelnut ice cream. Although the girl was gone, Ian was still there and that's all that mattered. With a gentle smile she approached Ian with the cone and apologize, "Sorry honey, you must have waited for quite some ti..." she trailed away as her sharp eyes caught the sight of the yellow plushie Ian was holding to. Her eyebrows frowned in frustration; many thoughts were going through her head. Who was it? It was obviously disturbing to think that a stranger had just passed a plush toy to her son, especially with her past history. Who knows the innocent looking plush toy may be carrying ill intentions of any persons whom she may have been associated to.

"Give it to me Ian." Ada ordered with a harsher voice.

Ian knew that his mother was going to take his plushie away from him. But he liked it so much, he just couldn't let go.

"Ian!" Ada said sternly, staring into his eyes with a typical mummy's threat. As stubborn as he is, Ian only held on tighter to his new found toy.

This is taking too long; Ada had no patience to wait for Ian to willingly surrender the plushie. That's it she said to herself, and she snatched the yellow duck away from Ian by force. "Boys don't play with plush toys..."

Ian burst out crying loudly but Ada had no intention to stop whatever she was doing. She knew that what she was doing was probably the best for the both of them. She couldn't risk it. Ian's screams weren't going to stop her from her way to the nearest dustbin she spotted.

"DUUCCKKKIE!"

Ada's heels made the last click on the ground... her heart skipped a beat as she stopped and froze in her tracks. The ice cream in her hands dropped and her lips started quivering. Her body became so warm all of a sudden and tears began welling up at her eyes so much that they flowed down her cheeks. It was emotions over mind.

Her son, Ian, was already 4 years old. He had never spoken a single word in his life before. He had never even called her mummy yet. Today, Ian had finally spoken his first word and it was 'Duckie'.

Ada turned around and ran back to her poor son and embraced him. Both mother and son were crying together outside an ice cream shop. "You can talk! Ian you can talk!" Ada couldn't stop crying, she didn't care if her mascara smudged from the flowing tears or if her face looked terrible in a public place. All she knew that her son had finally spoken his first word.


	6. The organization's ambush

**Author's Notes: **

**Please don't throw eggs at me. I had really wanted to complete writing chapter 4 first, before continuing from chapter five or six. Sadly, my inspirations are dying on me.=( My instincts forced me to write this chapter instead (Some action)and I actually spent two days writing this. I still think its kinda crappy though, cuz i was never good with narration and using flowery words (Urgh... wish i had better vocabulary.) **

**On the other hand, i enjoyed myself just imagining the story. ( I see it better in my head) **

**Nuff said! Hope this isn't really Soooo bad to read. =) Happy reading!**

**

* * *

**

"Where have you been to Mr. Kennedy? I've been looking for you. It is extremely important that you view these top secret materials." A deep voice said through Leon's phone.

"Sorry about before, I had some business to settle."

"Are you available now?"

"I'll meet you in a while."

* * *

"We've received confirmation about the operation of project z." Paul began. "Apparently, after the downfall of Shen Long corporation, the Z virus was never completely wiped out. Someone had managed to get hold of the virus."

"But how was that possible? The entire lab blew up; all traces of the Z- virus should have gone along with it."

"Well, it could be that samples of it may be stolen before the destruction of the company."

"Ada" Leon thought.

"Another possibility was that someone may have infiltrated the clean-up session after the explosion and retrieved some remaining tissues of the BOW."

Leon frowned and let out a heavy breathe in frustration. When is this ordeal ever going to end? It was like repeating the same thing over and over again every few year intervals and this was becoming tiresome.

"This is what we need you to look at…"

Paul took out an envelope from his briefcase and began to unseal it. He then poured out the contents carefully into his hands and showed them to Leon.

"Photographs"

"Not just any photographs, these are pictures of the B.O.W." Paul added. "People are creating them. But these are just some failures. According to our sources, the Z cells had mutated by the time their scientist tried to use them for experiments."

"But over the years, there were improvements. Results are beginning to show."

Leon looked through the photos one by one, each one of them were getting more disgusting then the previous. However, what was more worth noticing was that each picture showed creatures that became more and more defined and fully formed gradually as he finally reached the last photograph.

"There's still time until these people figure out the way to put these BOWs to use and we need to stop them before that happens."

Leon massaged the bridge of his nose feeling his blood pressure increasing every second Paul feeds him some more information.

"I don't get it. You have all the evidences you need to take them out. Why need us to interfere?" Leon questioned.

"We've sent people in. They either disappear or they became test subjects." Paul replied.

"Plus, the government is unwillingly to let this case go public. They also fear that the Raccoon City and Harvardville incident may strike Coral. We've got absolutely no power over this."

"Then how did you guys managed to gather all these files?"

"An infiltrator, he's been inside since three years ago and he had been secretly leaking out some of the information to our side."

"It's been tough on him. He was the only one we were able to contact with to date. Sadly, he couldn't reveal much to us due to the tight security and time constrains."

"We need your help Mr. Kennedy. You have had experience in both the incidents don't you."

* * *

"Scrub! Scrub! Scrub!"

"Close your eyes sweetie, time to shampoo your hair."

"Would you like more bubbles Ian?" Ada held on to the tiny hands and burst a few bubbles floating around their bathtub until the boy began bursting more on his own.

"Darling, will you say 'mummy'?" Ada said when she suddenly remembered the time Ian spoke his first word. She then resumed scrubbing her son's back while waiting for a respond. But Ian was seemingly more interested in bursting out bubbles then in fulfilling his mother's simple request. Knowing what the outcome would be, Ada dropped her face down in disappointment and let out a sigh when Ian turned and hit a big bubble that was floating on the water real hard splashing soapy water into Ada's face.

"Hey! You little brat…" she shrieked and started tickling Ian's belly. While the two were having fun time laughing and squealing the lights turned out with the crackle of the thunder unexpectedly.

The laughter broke away with Ada standing up to pull a robe over her nude body. She then grabbed a towel and carried the boy out of the tub, wiping away the foam on his hair and body.

Ian quietly observed his mother's facial expression as she quickly put on a T-shirt for him. He can sense the change in atmosphere and that his mother was getting a little uptight.

"Stay close with me Ian." Ada said to him as she rose to her feet and walked over to the mirror. Her hands wiped the steam off the glass and she saw the bloodshot in her eyes.

"Tell me that I'm just imaging things." She whispered to herself.

Her reflection soon blurred out as her breath created another layer of mist on the mirror. Not wasting another second, Ada lifted up the mirror to reveal an S&W Model 500 magnum revolver with several ammunitions stocked up together with it.

Right after arming herself with a gun she leaned her body against the wall and instructed Ian to stay behind her. Slowly, she rotated the doorknob and pushed the door lightly creating a narrow opening using it to take a peek outside. She paid very close attention to the surroundings and its slightest sound.

"No disturbance." She thought.

Eventually, Ada stepped out of the bathroom holding her weapon at shoulder's level as she walked out of the room with Ian following close to her. They stealthy crept their way passed the hall and to the kitchen, leaving behind wet trails and footprints with every step that they took as water continued dripping from their semi-moist hair and skin.

Finally, she lowered down the magnum and heaved a sigh of relieve. Apparently, there was nobody in the house.

"Maybe the power tripped." She decided.

"Let's get dressed sweetie." She turned to Ian and gave a tired smile. Ada then retired to their room carrying her son in her arms.

Immediately after they entered the room, she put Ian down and settled the gun on the dressing table in exchange for a brush. She began brushing her long black hair in front of the mirror before she caught sight of her curtains flying.

"The windows weren't open!"

Alarmed that someone may be here, she picked up her weapon once more and called out Ian's name.

Suddenly, the doors of the wardrobe slide open and an unknown masked-figure fired a gun shot at Ada, who had already threw herself across the room due to the her quick reflexes.

Covering Ian with her body, Ada ducked beneath the bed after firing a quick shot at the unidentified assassin.

The assassin pushed against the floor, leaping onto the mattress and began firing below while both mother and son quickly slid pass under and across towards the exit.

"Get out, now!" Ada instructed her son as she lifted up her legs and delivered a kick across the assassin's calves causing the stranger to lose balance. She then aimed for a shot but her target rolled off the bed and managed to evade the shots Ada had fired. This had however bought Ada some time to escape.

As she gradually caught up with Ian, her eyes grew in horror when she spotted a red light marked on her son. She instantly threw herself forward to protect her son, rolling over before she instinctively fired the magnum towards the direction where the light came from. This time, she hit her target on the spot.

Subsequently, the first assassin emerged from the room and began firing at the two, disarming Ada in the process when one of the bullets shot her gun out of her hands.

Seeing that the gun was beyond reach, she pushed Ian and quickly dodged behind their furniture, waiting for a chance to run when the guy reloads his gun.

"Get to the kitchen! Quick!"

Conveniently taking hold of a vase, Ada tossed it at the assassin causing it to shatter into pieces. The opening gave Ada the chance to expose herself where she quickly pounced onto the attacker, knocked the gun out of her hands and threw her fist at the person's face, unmasking the assassin.

"Dana?"

"Hello, Miss Wong. Been a long time. How have you been?" The woman said with a smirk, sending her knees up into Ada's torso at the same time.

She then rolled on top of Ada and punched her. Unfortunately for Dana, Ada caught up with her attacks and managed to parry her third fist throwing the woman back against the wall.

"Why won't you just leave us alone?"

Ada quickly recovered and performed a hammer kick sending Dana collapsing to the ground. But the woman did not stay lying flat; she did a somersault and supported her body with her hands while sweeping her legs back in attempt to strike Ada.

"It's an order. Your son must die." She continued the attack with a flip that brought her body up and sent another punch at Ada who blocked it off.

"In that case, you can go to hell…" She spat as she caught hold of Dana's punch and pulled her forward for a diagonal knee kick followed by slamming the enemy's head hard against the concrete wall repeatedly.

Just then, a lightning passed, casting shadows of more enemies being present in the scene.

"Freeze!" they warned pointing their revolver at Ada.

Realizing that she was going to be outnumbered, she hurled Dana's body to the other agents and hurriedly raced across to the kitchen where Ian was hiding.

As soon as she went into the kitchen, little Ian was standing there holding on to the frying pan.

"God! You should be hiding inside the cabinet!"

It wasn't long until the other assassins came bursting into the kitchen door. Upon entrance, the first guy received a slam in his face by a flying frying pan. Seizing the opportunity, Ada began tossing kitchen knives at the invaders dispatching a few of them before she ran out of knives.

"The organization didn't just send a few of them, there were so many."

A crack then pierced through the air and Ada felt a hot excruciating sensation cut through her left arm as her flesh tore open. She grasp on tightly to her arm as she glared at the one who shot her.

"Surrender the child and we'll spare your life on account that you've once worked for the organization ." A cold voice said to her as he threatened Ada with his rifle.

"He's just an innocent child. He is no threat to the organization!"

With a swift of a motion, the man violently pulled Ada's face to his, holding her by her hair.

"You made the wrong choice woman…"

"No, you did Dominic. You son of a bitch…"

She thrust her head forwards crashing into his, allowing her to break free. Skillfully Ada twisted his arms around switching their positions before placing a knife at his throat.

"Don't anybody move! I'll slice open his throat if anyone does!" She bellowed, moving backwards as she held the man groaning in pain as hostage.

"Think Ada think. How do we get out of this?" She let her eyes wondered throughout the kitchen, but her ideas were running dry. There was no choice, the only way out was to plunge out of the window. But how could anyone survive such a fall?

"That's it!" She began moving her body towards the window with Ian still sticking behind her. "I hear it… a heavy vehicle… if we're lucky…" with a dirty smirk, she dislocated Dominic's arm and threw him back to his team members and in the most accurate timing, she scooped her little boy up and dived backwards out of the window.

"POOM!"

Shutting her eyes, she let the rain wash her face letting out coughs after taking the impact when she landed with Ian on top of her. She remained panting for a while and she felt her bathrobe becoming heavier with rain water; she then tried moving her arm muscles her lips curved as she felt the sharp pain from the wound she incurred earlier.

"I'm alive…"

Finally, she opened her eyes to check her son's status and after confirming that he's alright she glanced through her surroundings before falling back again to catch her breath.

"Boxes and cardboards huh?"

* * *

**Finally, this is another chapter, my brain is turning into scramble eggs from all the grammar editing (Imagine referring to the thesaurus for every r_epetitive words that i use) =_=_ . Plus, my face is like oozing out all the night-time facial oil right now.**

**So PLEASEEEEE leave a comment for me! (heehee) **


	7. Why Leon? Why

**Back from a very long break! I've really been very busy with studies lately, in fact, i shouldn't have even written this chapter at this time. **

**I really missed being able to write again, and i couldn't help myself when i switched on my laptop!**

**Anyways, the exams are really closing in.. and i can't afford to really go into details and editing... so forgive me on that part. **

**Lastly, i would like to thank you readers for dropping me those reviews that have given me the courage to continue writing this fanfic.**

**

* * *

**

The icy water seeped through her clothing, hugging tightly at her skin from head to toe. She hadn't counted how long she had been running in the relentless rain taking this 'outdoor shower', but she could tell that it has already been awhile since her escape, judging from the sore in her feet.

After the horrendous ordeal she experienced in her apartment, she was forced to throw herself out of the window. Ada carried Ian in her arms, while she clumsily roamed the streets looking for a shelter while dressed in her bathrobe which was hanging heavily on her body. The chest pain from the fall hadn't subsided either. Physically worn out, she wearily scanned through her surroundings searching for possible places to take refuge as she adjusted the cardboard she put over Ian as a portable umbrella.

'It's no use, the shops won't take us.' She thought, recalling how the bar "cloud 7" refused her entry, 'no wonder why it is cloud 7 and not 9'

She wasn't really thinking of strategic solutions right now, it was more of using her five senses and letting her instincts do the job. One moment, she saw an opened-air shelter but figured that it would make herself visible to her enemies. She would run into hostile dogs when she tried to take cover behind, some abandoned alley...'fucking dogs'...she thought to herself.

Coral city's culture stinks too. "People not properly dressed are disallowed." No stores, bars or restaurants would agree to take Ada and Ian in since they were both "dressed inappropriately".

She had no choice but to continue dragging her body to the next street where 'hope' was. The nearest petrol station was about four kilometres away, and that's where she could probably rest and heat herself up. A clinic and some non air-conditioned shops can also be found situated around the same district.

As of now, she had to endure the zombie-walk for at least another fifty minutes. Along the way, she had met with no pity or compassion. People merely gave her attention to her bizarre outfit and passed her by after their apparent astonishment. There was also this extremely filthy old man who stared at her head to toe with the utmost disgusting smile ever.

"One day I'll make them pay for my humiliation..." Ada cursed under her breath as she simultaneously pictured herself crushing the filthy man's skull, making sure his blood washed the floor of Coral city.

* * *

"Dude... I won't be back till like 4 days later..."

"They have a facility down south and err... I was just told that I'll be posted for training."

"Kay. Any details about that?" Leon questioned. Jasper had just called to inform his partner of his latest order from the agency.

"Nahh... It's more of those IT technical stuff. Maps... software... you know, whatever Hunnigan does back in DC."

Leon figured that their government do not trust Coral's capability of handling the situation and they needed someone to understand the entire operation to avoid getting caught off guard. However it kept him wondering if they were prepared to make him go on a solo mission.

"You mean they don't plan to let you do the hands on?'

"I don't know bud... but I heard that there's some new technology we could use on the mission" Jasper replied

"New technology huh?" Somehow he wasn't even the least impressed. Who cares whatever new gizmo they had installed for him, not like it could prevent him any encounters with those creatures he had seen in Paul's documents.

'Sigh... the rain's getting even heavier...' his eyes squinted as he fought to see the blurring road.

* * *

Ada held on to Ian tightly, hoping she could at least keep Ian warm with her body temperature. To her, every minute felt like hours and she was beginning to worry that she may drown in the storm forever. Her teeth were chattering and her steady breath began to wobble as she felt her body freezing.

Finally, fatigue had taken its tow on her and she collapsed to the ground. She placed her palms parallel to the ground hoping to gather and absorb the energy from earth. Ada struggled to stay focus as she moved body over Ian acting as a human shelter.

'God, why are you doing this to us?' ' Please... if you can hear me, save us...'

The woman had never felt as helpless before as to actually pray to god so desperately. In fact, she had never believed in god at all. All this years, she had only believed in her own independence. As a spy, she had only depended on herself and had never once sought reliance on anyone.

"In life, you will only deserve what you work for and you have to fight for everything you seek. There's no such thing as miracles". Yet, she wanted so much for a miracle to happen. May it be teleportation, a mere nightmare... whatever...

"Ern..."

"Ian? You ok baby?" Ada put her hands under the cardboard to touch her son. The boy's obviously freezing too. She bit her lips and fought all the pain that was plaguing her body, in order to stand up. There was no room for waiting, no one was coming to save them and she had to digest that fact.

"Mummy's going to find us somewhere warm darling... hang in there sweetie..." Ada spoke as her voice trembled in the harsh temperature. For her son, Ada continued the walk to salvage the both of them.

There goes another clap of thunder, threatening to swallow both mother and son, not showing the least empathy to the shivering two.

"Rain, rain, go away... come another day..." Ada began singing. She knew her little boy was terrified of the loud crack of thunder, like she was as a child. Her mother would then sing to calm her down. One day she'd learn 'No need to fear the peril, just play along with it... sing along with it.'

"Wish I may, wish I might..." Her voice was weak but it possessed determination. She needed to endure; however, she could feel that her body was at its limit. Her mind was drifting and she was moving like a toy with a wound up key, she could barely see what was up ahead. It was only when the skin beneath her barefoot felt the rough pavement on the ground did she recognised where they were standing at. 'The road' her mind registered slowly, as she continued taking a step forward. She looked up only to see how whitish the scene was in front of her. White strokes of rain water colouring the view... and it seem to get even whiter, or rather brighter. Why was that?

Her mind took its time to process all of this information while she struggled to keep up. 'So bright...' she thought, 'Could it be that god has answered my prayers?' she smiled mockingly at herself, she felt like she had swallowed shots of rum or tequila. 'I see the white light...'

"Holy shit!" Leon screamed before hitting the brakes.

'Crap! Did I just knock someone down?' his hands quickly unfasten the seatbelts and within seconds he threw open the car door.

"Hey! Are you alright?" he said loudly trying to overpower the crashing sound of rain as he got off his car to check if he had hurt someone.

"Uhhaha...kill me already..." Ada spoke in an inaudible cry of defeat. At this point in time, she actually began crying, but she could no longer tell apart the tears from the rain water washing down her face. She inhaled heavily as the knowledge of her survival suddenly pained her; she'd rather die now then suffer anymore of this shit. Of course it was easy to end her pathetic life... but she could never leave Ian alone. What is going to happen to him if she died? 'Stay calm Ada, stay calm... No matter what happens, I can't let anything happen to my baby.'

"God... I'm sorry ma'am... Are you alright? Can you stand?" His voice, ever so soft and gentle rang into her ears. Her heart felt as though it had been struck by an arrow. She looked up to see his charming face that she had once loved so much but had never wanted to face again.

"You?" She said with a twist of sarcasm in it.

"Ada!" She curled up into a position of defensiveness. The last thing she wanted was for Leon to see her in such gravely ugly state.

_Surprise, surprise._

Leon kneeled and shifted forward to reach out to her only to be rejected by a slap is his hands.

"I don't need your help." Leon's heart sank as he observed how wounded they both were. All tired and worn out. Her words were obviously an irony to the situation both she and her son were in, and Leon was not about to give in to her statement.

"Quit being silly Ada, you're going to die like this." Somehow, her pride returned to her in his presence. Though she was still shaking all over, she threw him a smirk and turn to face the other way.

"Think about the boy Ada..."

He was right, if she let her pride get ahead of her, she'd be letting down Ian. She took a deep breath closing her eyes like she was preparing to surrender... that's right, she was too tired. How long more before she can finally end the fight? She needed to let go... once in a while. She then exhaled through her parting lips before she felt a pair of strong arms wrapped around her shoulders, supporting her up to her feet.

'Warmth...'

Leon's breath brushed against her damped hair and she could feel his body heat, transferring its energy to her life force. She witnessed how his strong arm easily scooped up Ian as they began moving closer to the car. The steps she took seemed so like a dream. She realised that for the first time, the three had shared a somewhat intimate bonding together and she could have sworn that somewhere in her heart, there was this strange tingling feeling that she had not felt before in her entire life. The next thing she knew, she was already seated in his car beside the driver's seat.

"What happened? Why are you dressed like that?"

"You don't need to know..." she replied. He could tell that she was freezing from her quivering voice, Leon turned to look at her before changing his attention to Ian.

'They are going to get sick at this rate.' He stretched his left arm behind to grab the jacket left at the backseats. It was the one Barbara had given to him before leaving Washington DC and the agent used the jacket to cover Ada and Ian. His next reaction was to turn the air-con down.

"Okay... you don't have to tell me. Let me guess, you've been attacked."

"Clever guess Kennedy, I wonder if a three year old kid's your match." She replied, not losing her composure.

A tiny smile flashed the corner of his mouth. "Still keeping in touch huh Ada."

This time Ada kept silent. He turned to face her again, only to be enchanted by the image he saw... her anxiety was beauty. He noticed how weary her eyes were, yet it held undying love and care for her baby... their baby. 'I'm falling in love all over again...'

She tried squeezing as much rain water as she could out of Ian's clothing, then she pressed her palms against his head, stroking his hair back and then she kissed him on his forehead.

'We got lucky this time...' She pulled the jacket a little higher, ensuring that it covered Ian's neck; she then wrapped her arms around the boy, ignoring her skin that was being exposed to the air. He could tell that nothing could stop her from protecting her son and giving him the best that she could, even if it means her life.

Leon drove the car back to his place and he invited them into his apartment. It was not exactly a large place, but it was clean and well furnished.

As soon as they stepped into the apartment provided to Leon by the agency, Ada wasted no time to scan the area. 'A relatively small living room furnished with pink sofa completed with a coffee table on white carpet... a small T.V set. The kitchen is conveniently located on the left from where I'm standing... Two doors behind the living room. No Cameras seen. Doesn't look like this place has anything to hide...'

"Ada." Leon interrupted.

"Wait Here"

She did not respond but merely looked down as he disappeared into one of the doors. Waiting was probably her intention since she did not know what to do. It was not her place after all and she had nothing on her, except for the bathrobe she was wearing and it was still dripping wet.

"We're save now" She whispered softly to Ian.

Leon emerged again with a couple of towels and some of his own t-shirts in his hands passing them over to Ada.

"The bathroom is inside... you can make yourself at home." She looked him in the eyes and briefly let hers dance in them for awhile before she nodded and took the towel from him. Then she looked at the T-shirts arching an eyebrow.

"I don't have a smaller size. But at least they're dry." Leon proclaimed with a slight smile.

Of course she knew that, and it's not like she would complain anyway. Being here was a hundred times much better than being out there stuck in the rain. She could obviously make do with this. It's just that the gesture had stirred a tiny little storm within her and she was afraid that she may show it anytime.

"Thank you."

She closed the doors behind her, but did not lock them.

The memories of their past came flooding back to her suddenly.

A cruel history of how her entire family got annihilated in a plane crash, followed by her rescue after staying afloat in the ocean for days.

The people, who saved her then trained her to be a ruthless top fighter, taught her how to snoop up on others and steal from people. She would then become a rogue when she turned 16, before she was recruited by the Organization, where most of her skills were put into use.

Her job gave meaning to her and she would put her life on the line in all missions. It was mostly entertaining... but someday, she'd get tired of it.

Then the meeting of Leon... it changed her

Knowing him didn't exactly make her happier, but it taught her something else more valuable. Too bad their objectives were always clashing and their little gathering never lasted for long. Though it got a little bit longer the last time they met.

'Leon... back then, I wanted to give up everything for you. But you never believed me did you?' She remembered being thrilled when she first learnt of her pregnancy. It was of great significance to her, a symbol of their bond and their connection. Yet, he fired at her... 'Why Leon...'

She finally got distracted when she heard Ian sneezed. Returning to reality, she quickly got over to Ian and removed the wet clothes off her son and herself.

"Sorry sweetie... mummy's a little tired..." She told her son as she noticed how tired he was too. "We'll be strong okay? Just one warm shower and we can all rest! You can do it sweetie."

Ada did most of the job, showering the both of them with hot water... drying their bodies and putting on the dry clothes.

Ian fell asleep as soon as he got settled in bed with Ada still busy drying his head with the towel.

'Is it my fault? Maybe I should have aborted the mission...' Ada began thinking that maybe things would have been different if she had listened to Leon just that once. If she had just left, then Ian would have never been involved with the Zia-virus and they would not be in the predicament they are in now.

All of a sudden, she felt hot tears rolled down her face.

"Ada?" Leon called as he slowly opened the door. "Can I come in?"

She lowered her face and tried to hide it from view, the darkness had also played a part in helping Ada. She did not reply him, so he presumed she was not against him from entering.

He noted that the child was already asleep.

He observed the silence and made his way to the plug which was beside the bed. He plugged in the appliance and turn on the switch. Still, no words were spoken as he stood by the bed and directed her to turn back facing him with his hands. He was this close now, just above her... She could easily recognise him without looking. Her eyes fell on the shadow he cast on the sheets; the familiar cologne filled her nose, calming her down like aromatic therapy. It was just like before... five years ago, her hair was still dripping wet and patches of water were forming on her back of her shirt, but she was just too tired to be bothered. So he would help her... she felt a warm tingling sensation run down her spine as Leon slid his fingers behind her hair and lifted them up a bit. She heard the hairdryer when he turned it on and started blowing dry her hair as she allowed herself to slowly drift off to sleep...

* * *

**So that's it for now... Sorry if it's a little draggy and boring~ But that's how the story goes in my head. =X**

**Thanks for reading! XD  
**


	8. Breakfast

**Alright folks! I know this has been a freaking long time... my bad. But here's the good news, a new chapter on "Child's genes" as... promised? (Feels guilty) The bad news is... I'm pretty busy lately, so I have no idea when would be the next update. And the second bad news is... the story's super short? Yep... this chapter was kinda half written like long time ago and i didn't have the time to complete it. Today i received a review from 'LAdyada' asking me to update "CG" So i did. This chapter isn't exactly fresh in my head anymore... so forgive me if it's bad~ **

**But, whatever it is... I hope you enjoy the story. **

* * *

She slowly moved her arms to touch her face as she began regaining consciousness. Little by little she could pick up sounds of her surroundings; birds chirping and the engines of vehicles outside. Her eyelids battled open and she felt the sheets under her skin.

Her senses filled her in pretty quickly and she could feel the sore all over her body. Soon her ability to question herself returned too…'Where am I?'

After a second or two she sprung upright in a sitting position. She remembered what had happened the day before and she began looking around slightly unease.

"Ian." She muttered under her breathe when she realized his absence.

"Ian?"

She quickly got off the bed and exited the room since her son was obviously outside the room. Clearly, the ordeal from the previous day had left some of its stain in her thoughts. It was like a surreal nightmare and you never know what absurd event could happen next. Losing Ian was one of them.

The apartment she was put in was pretty small in any case. One could finish looking at it within less than a minute, which also meant that as long as Ian and Leon were in the same apartment, she could see them the moment she steps out of the room.

Outside she heard him; Leon's voice. Her heart started to pace back to its normal rhythm as she realized that things may not be so bad after all. She walked towards where the voice was coming from and she stopped by the entrance of the kitchen. She did not announce her presence, not wanting to disturb what she was seeing.

"You naughty little rascal, now I got flour on my nose! You're not getting away with this…"

"Ada, you're awake." He greeted her with a smile.

She paused for awhile wanting to return the smile but she didn't feel right about it.

"Are you hungry? Ian and I… prepared pancakes for breakfast."

Ada's eyes moved its attention to the table and saw the spread. She didn't know what to think, the scene felt so impossible that it confused her. 'Ada, this can't be forever…' she told herself. This is something she knew that she should not be so attached to. Finally Ada decided that she was not hungry and she was going to decline the offer. Leon tilted his head while he waited for her response as though dealing with a hanged computer. "I" He didn't let her finish her sentence, Leon wasn't planning on giving options anyway. He walked up straight to her and touched her shoulders and guided her to the table where the pancakes were.

"Come on Ada… you gotta try the pancakes Ian and I made together."

Leon put her in the chair and forked a couple of pancakes onto the plate in front of her before spreading butter and maple syrup over it.

"Go on, try it!"

Her amber eyes locked on the delicacy, hesitation. It was like throwing herself into the nice cool river at sight. Everything seemed so fine and you thought that by doing so, you'd get refreshed instantly… but never did you expect the water to be so deep, it could literally drown you. But she was born brave. Ada never chicken out from anything that was obviously risky… the problem was, she was never hurt from all those risks that she took on so bravely; except for one – Leon.

She was so afraid that she may lose herself once she took the first step.

"Ada…" Leon called gently.

And he had to call her name. His voice melted her instantly and prompted her to take the plunge. She leant forward and bit off the pancakes from the fork Leon held. He smiled.

It tasted sweet… really sweet. This strange feeling that started to gather in her chest… she couldn't comprehend it, wasn't even sure if she liked it. It was probably one of the most magical pancakes she has ever eaten in her entire life. They seem to be causing her body to feel emotionally warm. Ada's thoughts were away rewinding about the many things she had encountered as she slowly chew on breakfast.

"Mummy?"

Ada blinked and sprung back to reality that seemed surreal as well.

"What did you say? Did you just called me mummy?" This time she couldn't hold back any longer. Tears that had stored up beneath her eyes started rolling down. 'Damn, I'm crying'

"Ada… What's wrong?" Leon said in concern.

She shook her head and responded to him.

"It's nothing… It's just that… Ian had never called me mummy before… He's four, but he had never spoken a word since birth. Only recently he said "Duckie". His plush toy."

"Leon I'm so happy."

He didn't know how to think. For one thing, he didn't realize that Ian suffered from autism. Even though he knew that Ian didn't utter a word to him, he merely thought that Ian was a quiet child and was probably too shy to interact with him. Then he had a thought and unknowingly smirk to himself 'That's a clever boy Ian! Scoring points for papa~'

"Well, it looks like Ian's going to be saying more things soon. You said that he said his first word only recently right? He's probably going to say more words soon Ada."

She nodded in agreement.

"It's going to be fine Ada, as long as we're together, it'll all work out fine." The agent then carried up the boy and began conversing with him.

"Ian~ Mummy's sad and tired, won't you make her happy? Let's teach you how to say "Daddy" ok?"

Horrified at his comment, she quickly disrupted the small talk by standing up and taking Ian away from Leon's arms. She attempted to walk away silently, leaving the house.

"Ada!" He rushed up to her and caught her by the arm. "Did I say something you didn't like? I'm sorry… I'll take it back alright. Just don't go like that."

"My guns and stuff are still there. At my place. I've got to go get them."

"You can't just go back there now! Those guys who were after you could be right there anytime!"

"Leon. My IDs and certain important documents are still there! I need to retrieve them! You have no idea how much time I'd spent creating all of this! Without them, I would difficulty travelling around and hiding from the organisation!"

She had no idea how she got so tensed up nor did she understand why she raised her voice. It was all so ugly. Her emotions were unstable and it made her look crazy. She closed her eyes trying to calm herself down as she panted heavily. The next thing she knew, she found comfort in his arms again… just like the day before. Is this to confirm reality? She did not know.

"Relax baby… I was worried. If you really have to go… I'll go with you. Don't argue with me on this ok? Now before we leave, will you finish breakfast with me?"

Now she discover, his body was magic too… It calmed her down and put a smile on her face.

"Ok."

* * *

**OK! End of chapter! Feel pissed, feel happy JUST REVIEW! XD**


	9. Ada's decision

**Thank you for all your reviews! Even though it's not many but it makes me DAMN HAPPY! =D Authors will definitely understand this feeling~ **

**Reviews make me feel kinda guilty as well…cuz I know I've been neglecting the stories a lot. Recently, There are i think around 2 to 3 requests to quickly update. So here's another short chapter again. I know not much action yet, but it's still something? =P**

**So here's for Aeon fans! XD Enjoy!**

* * *

Everything had been turned upside down. She looked around and concluded that nothing was left untouched. In fact, it looked like a typhoon came over and paid her house a visit… only it didn't sweep the four walls away with it. Looking at the mess, Ada stepped into the apartment kicking away several items that were lying in her way. The woman had no clue where to start searching. She stopped in the middle of the living room; her arms dangling heavily on her shoulders like those of a ragdoll. '_I can't believe they did all this… Oh god… where do I start?'_

Leon followed after her with Ian in his arms. Ada allowed Ian to be in Leon's care for the time being since she was going to be preoccupied with searching for the important papers and picking up anything that is deem useful. However, looking at the state that the entire place is in, he doubt she'd be able to find anything useful.

Almost everything was ruined – wine bottles, vases, the little television set, the grandfather clock, and even the couch wasn't spared. The couch was literally cut opened with its springs and cushions sticking out.

A disgusted look plastered on her face. She knew that the organisation had practically torn down her apartment to rob it of all assets belonging to her. Still, she'd decided to take a look around since they were already here.

_Even the cabinet doors are left hanging loose… ha, they actually went that far. Were they always this desperate? _She thought laughing to herself as she made her way to the room. She thought she could do some searching there first… for a start.

As she approached her room, Ada placed her hands into the pockets of the jacket Leon insisted that she had to wear. He said that they weren't going anywhere until she was covered with more clothing to prevent her from catching a cold outside. She thanked him silently as she realized that it made her less nervous than she would be as she drew closer to the door.

Somehow, she wasn't surprised that the door was left wide open. If the living room was turned into such a horrendous state, so would anywhere else in the apartment. Already she could sniff out the lingering smell of burnt from where she was standing. _What the hell did they do? _Then she smiled in amusement when she saw the masterpiece that was left by the intruders.

"Ada. You ok?"

"Yes… They blasted my save…" she replied, walking towards the save locker. "… ha, and my documents are still left here!" She said aloud as she removed what was left inside the locker.

Leon stared at the burnt documents, sensing a deadly aura emerging from the woman standing in the same room as he.

"Damn it!" she cursed, crushing the trash and chucking them aside. She heave out a sigh of exasperation and sat down on the floor to clear her thoughts.

"Would you… go check up on Ian? I'll be fine alone."

"Alright. Just call me if you need anything."

She nodded in response before Leon left her to be at the boy's side.

* * *

Leon looked at his buzzing phone that had been vibrating for quite some time. It was his girlfriend Barbara. It's been awhile and somehow, he had almost wiped this woman out of his memory ever since he took Ada in. He touched on the accept key and answered the call.

"Leon?"

"Hey Barb… what's up?"

"Finally you picked up my call. Have you been very busy?" The woman complaint

"Pretty much…" He replied, denying the fact that he was busy with Ada, the woman responsible for her father's death.

He swiped his fringe away from his face and turned around to check on Ian. He smiled when he saw the little boy running towards him hugging the yellow duckie that he had given him. He could still hear Barbara's voice blabbering over the phone but he did not catch the contents of it, since he was more distracted with Ian and thinking about Ada.

"Leon…? LEON!" she shouted into the phone annoyed that Leon was not responding to her. He snapped out of his stupor as soon as he heard her. "Sorry… Did you say something?"

"Are you even listening?"

"I am now darling… Sorry… it's just that the work here's tiring me out" He lied fluently to appease her. She let out a sigh and continued, "I said… that I've been missing you. I want to be with you right now. Your colleagues won't tell me where you are."

"Barb…you know that's top secret. I'll be back before you know it. It has always been like that isn't it?"

"Leon dear… Do you remember what day is it tomorrow?" She asked playfully.

"Err-ha…the day we met?" He randomly guessed. The fact is, he don't remember what day it was.

Barbara giggled at his try. "No! Our anniversary just passed not long ago? What poor memory! It's your birthday silly!" She proclaimed over the phone as Leon slowly sneaked into his own world again. It was amazing what power the brown-hair child had over him. Ian pulled at his trousers signally for Leon to play with him. He could still hear his girlfriend mentioning something about giving him a surprise. "Barb. I can't talk now… my lil' boss is calling me." He said with a large grin trying to shake her off the cell phone.

"Little?" She repeated in confusion. "Yea…my boss. Sorry Barb got to go. See you soon."

"Oh well… I love…Leon?" He hung up on her.

* * *

'_Seems like I came back here for nothing. Everything has been wrecked.' _

It was so obvious; she didn't have to search at all. Ada knew the spot of where all her hidden items were, and the pictures, walls and anything that concealed the items had been either taken down or destroyed; huge holes on her wall evident this.

Just when she was about to sink into utter despair, a piece of crumbled paper lying under the dressing table caught her eye. She went on her knees and reached out for the paper and brought it to her face after picking it up. _'Dr. Macrovich Jean Barion' _read the name card. She remembered him.

Four years ago, Dr. Macrovich approached her and offered her shelter from the other organization if she promised to work for him. But she decided that she had enough of being a spy or a thief. All she wanted was to be a normal woman leading a normal life with her son. Plus, she had all that she needed under her very own name at that point in time. Survival was not a problem even if she did not accept Dr. Macrovich's help.

Looking back at the name card, she also saw that his contact number can be found right underneath his name.

'_Seems like times have changed now… I need a job.' _ Ada thought grinning to herself.

She walked out quietly entering the living room without making her presence known. She stood behind the wall half hidden, spying on the two boys.

'_You are his father, Leon… no mistake.' _A weak smile briefly appeared on her face and quickly disappeared before she realized it herself. '_My son's in good hands…He'll take good care of Ian, I know it. Somehow…I always have had faith in this man; always so kind, intelligent and…his ability to affect the people around him. That's why… I… love…'_

She let her thoughts trail off as she turned her backed and left via the window.

She slid down the pipes and grasped a little when her bare skin touched the icy water that had puddle from the rain. All she had on now was Leon's T-shirt, boxers and his jacket- the one he wore during the Spain mission. And that was enough to keep her comfortable.

The next thing she needed now was to look for a pay phone. Taking a left turn, she jogged her way to the nearest one she could remember.

Finally, the red booth was in sight and it grew bigger as Ada slowly approached it. She felt the air warmer when she entered inside the booth. Without hesitation, she then took out the name card and a coin which she had conveniently taken from her apartment. She slid the coin into the payphone after lifting the handset and her eyes started reading the numbers as she punched her fingers at the buttons.

'_It got through…' _She smiled in relief that the number was still in use. After all, this was from four years ago.

"Hello? Is this Dr Macrovich?" she said as soon as the call was answered.

"Yes… who is this?"

Ada's smile grew wider in satisfaction knowing that she had found who she was looking for.

"Dr Macrovich, this may come as a surprise. Do you still remember that female spy whom you approached four years ago?"

The voice hesitated for awhile then responded again. "Why yes… Miss Wong?"

"Glad you remember." She said in a sly tone.

"It's an honor my dear. However, Miss Wong…I suppose you didn't call just to say 'hi' and asked if I remembered you?"

"Hmmm… well, I was wondering if you are still interested in the deal you offered me four years ago. Let's just say that this spy here is getting itch on her hands."

Once again the man did not reply immediately. Either he's getting old or he thought that choosing his words wisely was necessary.

"Miss Wong. I'm afraid that you would be referring to old games. We've long ago achieved what we had planned and we don't need your services anymore. Don't you think it'll incompetent of us to have achieved nothing during these four years even without your assistance? You ought to know that there are hundreds or even thousands of agents alike yourself, Miss Wong. And it isn't really much of a difficulty engaging one."

"Huhu… really? Doctor… I know what you were after. You were after the Z-virus. Your organization wanted to get their hands on the remnants of the Z strain in hopes to redevelop the virus or perhaps even improve on it." Ada stated as a matter of factly. "Sure… obtaining the sample was an easy job. You didn't need me… anyone else could have done so. But doctor, too bad the sample wasn't complete and you didn't accomplish what your organization had in mind. Four years doctor… tsk tsk…isn't it a shame? "

The man inhaled deeply and exhaled out so loudly that she could hear it clearly over the handset.

"That is merely your wild guess Miss Wong."

"An accurate guess." She corrected.

'_It can't be wrong… The Z-virus, from what I know, is a very complex gene. The organization had the sample I brought to them years ago. I dare say that the organization had the upper hand as compared to any others who were engaged in the Z-virus research. At that time, I was infected with the virus and Ian was still in my womb. They even used my blood samples as well... though the Z cells weren't fully developed yet at that point in time. They had first class scientists and researchers. Yet, today, they are still after me and Ian. Just means that no one could have managed to truly figure out the Z-virus yet.'_

"What if I say that I could bring you a step closer to your objective? Haha…to put it simple, I hold the key to the Z-antibodies that you may find useful in your research" Ada said confidently pausing for a second before continuing. She felt that it was unnecessary to wait for the man's response since she had nothing left on hand. She decided to leave it to that and pray that Dr. Macrovich would take the bait.

"Velvet Street, 43. Sweezer Ted Salon. 4.30pm. I'll be waiting." She said in a low husky voice and hung up as soon as she was done.

_Hmm…Been a long time Ada Wong. Mysterious and sexy…I just love that style._

"Ada? Are you there?" Leon. cried out in vain. "Ada!"

* * *

**The chapter ends here. **

**My predictions for the next chapter? **

**I think there should be some action. Leon will find her, don't worry. After that, the cute little things will come.**

**Want more? R&R!**

Thanks especially to JesseYuzen, Sirinya, Ms Shinra, Alisandra, Mai8370 , bhernandez02897

**Burningxdrake~**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hi Guys! Chapter 10 is finally out.**

**Thanks for staying with me and reviewing the chapters. I got your messages, you know who you are! XD I actually intended to abandon this fanfiction already due to work commitment. bhernandez02897 made me feel a little guilty, Rubygirl15 contributed to my guilt right after i saw 02897's PM. **

* * *

Chapter 10

* * *

It was exactly 4:30 pm, mid-day. The door swung opened, jingling the bells that were loosely tied to the door handle. A pair of shiny black leather shoes stepped onto the contrasting white ceramic floor of the relatively small beauty parlour. All eyes laid upon the stranger who was suited up in black, staring at him as though he was dressing as Santa in Halloween. In a small town like this, it was rather uncommon to see people who were smartly dressed in a tux completed with the polished black leather shoes; these were simply deemed over-dressing. Seemingly oblivious of the weird stares, the man adjusted his shades down for a better view as he quickly scanned the shop and processed all of the faces that were present until he finally stopped at one. The woman with a clean bob cut seated in one of the many similar hair-cut booths; clearly she had just had a service done to her hair. Evidence of her longer mane lay messily on the floor surrounding her. He glanced at the woman's reflection in the mirror and compared it to the face in the photograph that he held.

"Ada Wong" He said the name upon instant recognition.

"Just on time~" The woman replied in a sing-song tone sweeping her freshly trimmed hair behind her ears; her red lips curved upwards as she spun her chair around to face the man whom she assume, was to pick her up. She raised an eyebrow and studied the man head to toe before diverting her attention to the cashier. "He'll pay the bill." She told the woman behind the counter; with that she rose up from her seat feeling all refreshed and 'reborn'. Secretly, Ada was enjoying her first attempt in getting a guy to pay for her bill in so many years. Ever since she 'put down her gun', life became more settled and all those sultry commands and seductions method were buried under the covers. Although old habits never die, there's always a restriction to her behaviour when she is a mother.

_A woman has three different personalities. One at work, one with her family and the third one with him…_

As a spy, Ada probably has more, but one of them was only born after the birth of her son. And over the pass four years, she had willingly stuck to this personality for the sake of freedom and Ian. However, times have changed and now she had gone separate ways from her flesh and blood to protect what she loved so dearly. Much as it pains her, there was a slight thrill to reliving old habits even though she'd rather not go through it again.

She checked her reflection once more using the glass door and saw the familiar spy she had missed four years ago. She wondered if there had been a drastic change to her appearance, aside the fact that she was wearing Leon's Jacket and not the usual chic dresses that she'd put on years ago. _The difference wasn't huge. _She thought._ Only her cheekbones became more prominent and her eyes were much dimmer. She had aged, but it didn't make her look bad…and that was enough for her. _Seemingly satisfied with her new, or rather, old look, she stride her way out of the salon…

The woman stopped at the sight of a luxurious black car parked directly outside the salon. Due to its posh appearance, it had managed to stand out amongst all the other cheaper vehicles there were stopped in the area. She'd guessed as much, it had probably belonged to the guy whom she was about to strike a deal with; a scientist, who was in need of a new source to carry out his research - Dr. Macrovich. A confirmation was needed, she bend over and knocked softly on the glass window. It didn't take a while before the screen began to wind down. Ada could then see the person inside… an old man with very grayed-hair presumably Dr. Macrovich, for some reason, he reminded her a little of Oswell Spencer, a brilliant man that she had never met in person but has seen a couple of times on the newspapers. She didn't immediately address him first since she wouldn't want to assume his identity and get it wrong in the end. Instead, she waited for a while to see if the man would start rolling the ball. Indeed, he raised his wrinkled hand giving the driver a hand signal. The driver exited from the car and invited Ada inside the car before getting back to his seat again; a move she wasn't quite comfortable with.

"Pleasure to meet you, Miss Wong." He stuck out his hand to greet her. "I'm Dr. Macrovich…I believe this is the first time that we have met in person."

"Yes. Doctor." Ada replied as she gave the hand a firm shake. "So I suppose this car would be taking to place…a lab perhaps?" She smiled at him, hoping to learn where their next destination would be and hopefully have him reveal his plans for her.

"Agent Ada Wong. Used to be a female spy who was involved in several highly confidential missions. Operations ranges from infiltration to military bases, stealing top secret data, getting close with operative personnel, seducing men and even had parts to play in assassination. One of the most notable missions that you have been involved in is…the Raccoon City Operation and the Los Illuminados Operation in Spain…" the old man stated as a matter of fact, ignoring Ada's previous question. The lady remained silent as she listened closely. She knew this was all true and was amazed with the information they had on her. She didn't look at his face. Instead, her eyes were fixed on the files Dr. Macrovich had in his hands wondering what it contained. Was it about her personal data or was it something else that she didn't know. The old man cleared his throat and continued speaking.

"The last operation was to do with a Hong Kong organisation. The Shen Long's Z-project…which involves the Z progenitor that harnesses the potential of creating the most advance B.O.W. If the right method is used to fuse the z-virus into an organism, this being would have enhance capabilities that could take out the user's enemies as easy as crushing an ant. You failed the mission and you were therefore terminated as an agent of that secret organisation."

He finished his little summary of Ada Wong's occupation and received applause from the woman herself.

_The record actually states that I was dismissed...nice cover._

"I'm impressed doctor. I didn't expect this much information could get into your hands. Did you really manage to dig this out within a day or was this old information you got from four years ago?" Ada said casually.

"Your concern isn't important for business Miss Wong. What matters to me now is the incomplete part of the story and how you are planning to produce the Z anti-bodies. I understand that your ex- employer is hunting you down and you are in desperate need for a shelter Ada. But I have to state my stand very clearly. My company will not invest any unnecessary time on someone of no worth."

"You don't have to tell me that doctor. You already know that I've been in this business for a very long time. I'll cut to the chase and waste no time. My blood has what you need for your research."

"Your blood? Do you actually mean that your blood contain the Z-virus?"

Ada nodded.

"How is it possible? That must mean that you have had been infected before…but how could anyone still stand here in such condition if he had been infected with the virus?"

***Flashback***

"Ada…Ada. Ada Wong...Ada."

I heard a voice calling my name. I can't think where I am now or how I ended up lying here. But, I was beginning to feel my body bit by bit. My fingers started to twitch and my eyes struggled to open under the harsh and blinding light. I was regaining consciousness. When I was finally able to fully open my eyes, my mind gradually gathered all the information on my surroundings and I knew where I was. I was back at the head quarters.

The first thing I had managed to recall brought immerse pain to my chest and it became literally so hard to breath. Somehow, I was choking back tears and experiencing utter devastation for the first time in my life. I never planned to be here. There was a sense of loss. The dreams that I had, my fantasy…was shattered by the very man whom I had put all my faith in.

'Ada Wong' That voice just reminded me again of who I was…who I am supposed to be. _I am the female spy Ada Wong._ I have neither family nor friends and I know no love.

"Agent Wong. Are you awake? Answer if you are fully conscious."

I swallowed a bit and realised that my throat was extremely dry. "Water…" That was the first word that came out from my mouth. I saw my fellow agent whispering to another man, probably telling him to report the regain of my consciousness to the higher ups. Then I was given a glass of water.

Dominic was the guy with me right now. He helped me adjust the bed to an upright position so I could sit up and start drinking. That was probably one of the most frustrating moments of my life. There I was sitting in a medic room recuperating in quiet space…but my mind won't stop thinking about my loss and betrayal. I actually felt like dying. So many things were running though my head and I had to keep telling myself to stay focus and move on. I decided to start talking and understand what had happened. I finally looked up at the guy standing in front of me, just waiting patiently for me to speak.

"Dominic. What happened…Is the sample safe?" I watched him tapped his fingers on his thick muscular arm as though thinking deeply about what to say.

"You screwed up woman. It's not like you to. But you did." There was this long pause between me and Dominic. He wasn't a guy I really liked to begin with and at that spur of moment, I swore that I would have gotten up to slap him in the face if I had the strength to. He was like the Krauser of the organisation.

"What were you planning on doing really Ada? The organisation found those papers on you. New IDs…you were planning on leaving weren't you Ada? What…did you really think that spies like you could live happily ever after? You thought you could create a family together with that government agent like in the fairy tales?"

"Shut up!" I screamed at the top of my voice in pain. I could feel my tears rolling down my cheeks. These cruel words had just stabbed me deep in the chest so badly and yet at the same time, I had also learnt that the organisation had gotten hold of my documents. What worse could happen now? I'm expecting either a suspension or a detention. The next thing I knew, my face just buried itself into my palms as I squeeze my eyes dry of its tears. I tried to recall what had happen. 'He did it.' Leon fired at me. I should have known…the government orders were his top priority…we could never be together.

"They ordered for you to be detained under strict surveillance." Dominic spoke again. "You're lucky they didn't order to have you killed. You are after all one of our top elites…but seriously, such a title shouldn't be given to a woman like you now should it? Someone so pathetic as to let herself burn in the hands of some ex cop."

I could still hear him. But his sounds are beginning to muffle until I've got no idea what the heck is he blabbering about anymore. 'Insults' they aren't important anymore, is doesn't matter now. 'This sucks. It's gone. Leon. My…baby... I haven't had the chance to tell you yet…' my hands quivered uncontrollably as I thought about the loss of my unborn child. I was so looking forward to sharing the joy with 'him'.

Moments later, my superior Alex entered the room accompanied with the doctor who had apparently been attending to me. I didn't dare face Alex with my teary eyes, my sight remained fixed on the glass cup in my hands as I waited for him to give orders, specifically to punish me or maybe even order for my termination. Alex came close to me and sat down next to me on the mattress and then he put his hand on my shoulder. I can't explain my feelings when he did that…all I can say is that it definitely didn't put me at ease.

"You did well Agent Wong." That was what he said to me. It came as a surprise because I wasn't expecting something like that. However, it was still too early to be glad or anything. You never know what's coming next. I remained silent.

"I understand that retrieving the z-sample was never an easy task but I always have had faith in you Agent Wong. You have good records. This time round, your results weren't of usual expectation but you haven't completely disappointed us Ada. Although you didn't bring back the original sample, you gave the organisation something else probably as precious."

I didn't know what Alex had meant when he said that. 'I gave them something else as precious?' I don't remember carrying anything else during my escape. Slowly, my eyes travelled up to meet his, pleading him to clarify himself. He understood immediately and continued his speech.

"When you came back, you didn't just return to the headquarters alone. Doctor Hector told us that you were carrying a baby…"

My hand quickly placed itself on my abdomen area to feel for life. 'Did he just say that I came back with my baby?' Alex had confirmed that my baby is alright. Suddenly, I see a gleam of light and I felt as though I hadn't lost everything just yet. My child had not abandon me. My heart raced with joy as more tears streamed down my cheeks again; this time, it was tears of joy. I know I shouldn't be showing such emotions in front of Alex. But somehow, I couldn't resist. "My baby's fine…" I muttered softly in realization.

"Yes. Your baby survived even after you fell down a considerable height from the explosion" Alex reassured me. But I had a feeling that wasn't all…it is not possible the organisation would actually look pass the fact that their employed spy is pregnant with the child of a government agent; an opposing factor. They are bound to have something up their sleeves. My mind began working itself up, 'Something precious? Was it something to do with my baby?' Alex had just mentioned that I had managed to keep the child despite the fact that I fell down from such a high place…in which case is a highly unlikely feat for most pregnant mother. Something must be wrong, this is my gut feeling. But whatever the case is…this baby shall be my life now. I swear to protect it with everything I got regardless of the price I'd have to pay.

"Ada. The organisation will not pursue matters of your private affairs. I refer to that government agent." He means Leon. "Also, you get to keep the baby. In return, Agent Wong, you must cooperate with us."

Alex gave me the details of exactly what the organisation wants from me, and this was when I found out that I was infected with the Z-virus. Which explains how I managed to survive the explosion and the fall. Apparently, my body was able to adapt with the presence of the Z-strands due to my previous exposure to the different viral outbreaks in my earlier missions. However, the foreign cells flowing through my blood did no mutation to my body. Its properties were more or less nullified by the other foreign viruses and anti-viruses I had before. What interested my organisation, however, was the new life that was growing inside my womb. They believe that its growth would be introduced with the z-strands and the genes natural antigen will in turn produce the right antibodies, therefore generating a stable DNA coded with the Z-virus. This will ultimately be human's new evolution and the organisation's new achievement. With my baby perfecting the new genetic formula, the organisation will then obtain absolutely stabilised Z-cells. This will be their first step to a whole new break through, where B. can be fully controlled.

I know exactly what they were planning to do to me and my child. But I can't let that happen. I have lived my life as a tool and that should be sufficient. I won't let my child become theirs as well.

*Ends flashback*

"…and that was how it was…remnants of the Z-antibodies are flowing within my blood."

The whole time, Ada has been more or less explaining how she was exposed to the virus and cutting out several portions of the full story; the parts that had included her pregnancy and the genetic traits that were probably imprinted onto Ian's DNA. This fact was best to be known by lesser people. It can't be helped that the organisation already knows this. But no one else should know of this to keep things less complicated. The key objective now is to divert the organisation's attention away from Ian, who is currently in Leon's custody, and have them come chasing after her thinking that the child is still with her. Dr. Macrovich's company shall then take care of her security as they are free to conduct their experiments on her.

The old man continued to bombard Ada with his questions while she tried to tackle them with short answers, being cautious in not revealing more than she should. In between the conversation, they had also mentioned about her accommodation and other concerns. He even presented her with a new gun and ammunition as a token of appreciation and promised more to be used at her own dispense; whether it is for keepsake or something to defend herself with. He then went on talking about the laboratory facilities and their daily operations that were of no interest to Ada. His sound slowly muffled into the background as she spaced out, staring at all the trees and buildings that had passed by quickly outside the window. Everything just seemed so near but yet so far away. She could still remember the day how she met Leon, how she missed him and read about him in hidden files that the agency had kept, at Spain, how she had wanted so much to speak to him, finally at Hong Kong and after. She pulled the brown jacket she was wearing closer to her body as she felt herself being driven away further from Leon and Ian. So many years had passed and it felt as though her fate only revolves solely around Leon S Kennedy. He was like a spider that had her caught in his web. All these years, it had looked like she had managed to run away from him without even turning back, when in fact she was merely a strong butterfly that had managed to evade from his hands temporarily, because no matter where she turned and where she ran…she was still in the same place with the same person and would eventually see him again. This time she had even left Ian, a part of her, to Leon's care. Her tattered wings could fly no more; her heart will forever stay connected with the two even though she was physically away from them. 'No matter what happens, I'll protect Ian.'

Ada had been an 'orphan' ever since she was able to recall anything; she was already working for the organisation. There were no recollections of her past; she never knew who her parents were. Her mind-set was altered in a way such that her life was dedicated solely to the organisation that saved her. It gave her purpose. But this was all a made-up story, a lie; a deception that made her a slave to her employers, robbing her of the true meaning in life. She remembered how she had never feared to lose a thing, including her own life. If it ended, so be it. She has done her part for the ones who had raised and groom her. This was Ada's mentality in the early stages of her life, and those were the days when her lifestyle only consisted of physical combat training, human relations and philosophical studies, enrichments on computer engineering and in between all these, she'd be sent on missions. They also taught her qualities of what all agents should and should not possess, one of them was 'not to trust'. Alone and clueless, she never doubt the organisation, accepting all information for a model answer. At the age of fifteen, she was already one of the elites in the organisation; her talents and ability to think ahead were her plus point, so she was greatly valued as an asset. Only, what the organisation deemed as her greatest strength was perhaps one of the qualities that are better left undeveloped. Ada never stopped thinking about the purpose of the organisation, the purpose of missions, the purpose of its people involved and the purpose of her very own existence. She knew that there were always more to it and that she had to learn.

_Satisfaction__._ That is when people are most thankful that they ever existed. Isn't it the root to everything? All people ever wanted, is to be happier in a better world. The problem is that everyone just has different sets of views to achieving it. Some needed power to control, others want money for status. Then, there are those who would be happy with just being with their loved ones; she probably falls into the third category. She just wasn't born for that sort of stuff. Her attention was locked on the passing trees that stood tall along the road in the woods. She exhaled the deep breathe that she had took before as she said a little prayer to thank god for letting her hold love. Even though good times never lasted, she never regretted learning human values. God sent her the greatest teacher who in turn gave her the greatest gift, their son.

It has been nearly an hour since the group had started their journey to the secret laboratory. Ada was finally able to enjoy silence when the old man decided to take a break from all the talking. She wasn't quite sure if they were already reaching their destination and didn't quite want to ask if they were. For one thing, she does not wish to trigger another long and unnecessary debriefing about their scientific facilities or their organisation's hierarchy. Instead, she opted to stay quiet and wait till someone told her to alight from the car. She shut her heavy eyelids and fell asleep...

* * *

**A/N:**

**Btw, I may not be updating the story for a very long time (AGAIN). But during my spare time, I may want to review my previous chapters and edit them a little because I didn't quite like what I saw when I read them myself. =P So I thought that it'll be great if I could get a beta-reader.**

**Basically, I find my story lacking in terms of style. I'm not sure how to put this, but it feels like most of the sentence structures are too consistent and they look pretty boring. Sometimes, I become uncertain of what I want to include and I often end up just writing crap, skipping several details that should be in the story so it wouldn't appear that things were all too sudden or abrupt. I'm looking for someone who's able to improve my sentence phrasing, correct my grammatical errors, add more details in the FF, delete the bad stuff and whatever you guys can think off.**

**So if anyone is keen to edit my story. Please PM me and let me know. XD**

**If you aren't a registered beta-reader, it's fine too. There's always the e-mail!**

**爱**

**Burningxdrake**


	11. Chapter 11

**_A/N: Hi! Burningxdrake here with a new update!_**

**_CHEERS! To resident evil damnation and resident evil 6! I've completed the game already and I'm waiting for RE: Revelations to come out on the PS3. Yes! The Ada campaign was so much fun I played it like a couple times over. XD Though I wouldn't say that I'm a pro._**

**_Games aside, I really have to apologize to those of you, readers, who were waiting so long for a new chapter that finally came like 1 to 2 years later?! This chapter had actually been in my files for a year or so already but it was incompleted until today because I had difficulties with my English... I'm so sorry. T^T Also, I've been really busy with other work and studying commitments, so it's really hard to do an update too. _**

_(Forgive the errors for language.) _

* * *

**_Chapter 11_**

* * *

_Miscarriage is a high risk in the first few weeks of pregnancy and therefore it'd be wise to stay put and get plenty of rest. However, as much as she would like to stay in bed and ensure the safety of the baby, Ada has plans to get out of the facility, even if it meant fighting off some martial arts proficient agents along the way and crawling through ventilators. This was apparently better than having herself confined and experimented on. Besides, after the Z-virus theory explanation and the horrific experiences, Ada was convinced that she could take more than what other 'normal' mamas could._

_She had it all set and the day has come. One shot was all she got._

_A week ago, she had managed to learn of a mission that the organisation was preparing for… when she pretended to argue with one of the guards on duty. She had the specific date, time, location and the name of the target. Then she made a successful communication to the other party and even leaked some confidential information regarding her Organisation. An attack is to come soon and Ada plans to use the distraction to make her escape._

'_17 weeks into pregnancy…there's already a budge on my belly…we'll get out of this together my baby. Then we shall live far far away where no one will find us or disturb us.'_

'_!'_

A sudden jerk brought her back to the present. Now, she was no longer the woman donning a white laboratory dress and trying to escape from the organisation. Her head felt slightly numb and her vision was still a blur. She realised that she had been asleep in the car and that she was dreaming about the past events. Yes…she had already made it out of being a lab rat four to five years ago.

'Are we here already?' she asked only because the vehicle had stopped moving.

'It appears that we have busted a tyre…we have spare though. I'll…go down to fix it.' The driver explained and naturally, all three people got off the car while the tyre gets changed.

The driver arched his body down to inspect the left front wheels of the car to which he quickly discovered was the fault. 'It is the front wheel!' he announced his discovery before walking to the boot of the car to retrieve what was needed. The old man nodded in acknowledgement and turned to Ada.

'Sorry for the delay…'

'All four wheels are down…'

Ada realised that the car was balanced and parallel to the ground which indicated that it was impossible for only one wheel to be deflated. She squat down and checked the hind wheels. _These holes…Spike strips! Someone must have set this up! _

As soon as she had guessed the answer, Ada heard the first gunshot and the next thing she knew, Mr. Driver was down – lifeless.

'Get down!' She screamed and pulled Doctor Macrovich down to prevent the second gunfire.

'We're being attacked!'

As though going through another drill, her quick reflexes were already reacting to the situation. The next thing they needed was weapons to defend themselves, so she pull open the car door to retrieve the brief case Doctor Macrovich had showed her earlier on.

The list of people setting up an ambush wasn't exactly very long. She would have guessed who the attackers were if her assumptions were correct – that they were after her and not enemies of Doctor Macrovich.

'Get inside and stay low!' she instructed the doctor into the car to prevent him from getting shot. The situation wasn't good. She knew that as a target, she was left open which definitely made life a lot easier for the people who were trying to capture her. The moment she starts running out into the field, she risk herself getting shot by a bullet, or worse, the tranquiliser. The later would render her unconscious and thus sealing her fate of being held captive and possibly tortured to near death while eating the bullet would mean injury and possible chance of escape. Yes, Ada was half sure that they wouldn't kill her just yet since the organisation needed her to find her son. The woman took roughly six seconds to sort out her thoughts. Wasting time staying at the same spot wasn't going to get her anywhere. It was merely buying time for the strike team to gather near her which will reduce the chances of her getting out of the situation alive.

She studied the environment and lay out her options. Technically, the car was brought to stationary in the middle of a road in between some random woods. It was pretty obvious that the shooters are situated at both sides of the roads, a planned ambush from the start. Therefore, the only way to get further away from them is to follow down the endless road to god knows where. This path would however get her caught eventually since the strike team would just chase her down the open road. Instead, Ada had her eyes on either one side of the road. Both would lead her into the forest and perhaps give her the opportunity to get out of sight before taking them out one by one. But this means risking a head-on approach with the shooters and might end her game of cat and mouse. She steadied her breath and unlocked the gun trigger. The race has began.

_Leon Scott Kennedy, this jacket had better carry some luck._

The woman pushed her body up and broke into a sprint. Her skinny legs kicking off the ground ever so fiercely like her life depended on it. Ada had picked a direction where the forest seemed denser with more trees. She heard gunshots and shouts from the strike team as she ran away and almost didn't believe her luck. The seconds dragged longer and she could feel herself waiting to be struck by a pain but it never happened. Damn, she wanted so much to laugh at the organisation for having trained such incompetent agents. Then again, she should also thank the organisation's coach for the lack of achievement.

'Ada Wong! Ada Wong!' A few of them called out her name repeatedly. Of course, she did not stop for them. No way in hell is she going to agree to go back with them. They want this girl? They got to catch her first. The voices of their calling, guaranteed her a safe proximity between her pursuers and herself…well unless they managed to hit her accurately with their guns.

Fortunately for her, the shooters kept missing her by a good inch. In fact, most of the bullets ended up embedded in the trees that she went by.

The sun had already set by now, yet the pursuers were still hot behind her. She didn't know to rejoice or not when she saw a hidden fence within the woods. Again she didn't have time to think and had chosen to follow her instincts to climb over and find a place to hide and catch her breath and the same time.

'She's over there! Get her!'

She managed to get over to the other side of the fence before they got near it and ran to find the entrance of the seeming old abandoned warehouse. The pursuers climbed the wired fence hastily and loss sight of Ada who had obviously taken refuge in the area.

Ada can't help smiling as she observed the 'props' that were placed perfectly where they should be in 'game arena'. _Making things easy for me are we?_

Crates, Old abandoned machines, walls, stacks of dirty boxes and huge pipes lay messily all over the old factory, not to mention the lack of lights. This was the perfect environment for hiding in shadows and taking them out one by one.

Without wasting any more time, she headed straight down into the facility and climbed onto a higher level before she found herself hiding behind a forklift parked in this dark spot. She crouched down and waited for the enemies to come in. She knew that they'd bound to split up and search the facility, creating the opportunity for stealth attacks.

_Standard number of people sent on a strike team for a single wanted person…twelve. This is going to take a while. _

She knows they must be inside already and they've taken on a silent approach as well. Good thing she could rely on the heavy combat boots to tell her that someone was closing in. In this case, a pair was coming her way. Ada held her position and waited for the pair to pass. When they finally had their backs on her, she silently emerged from her hiding place and leaped from the rails and onto one of the male instantly dispatching him by snapping his neck. As both bodies landed on ground, her next move had the other agent tripped off balance and nicely eliminated when she crashed her skull onto the railings behind her. Ada contained the urge to squeal in delight and quickly got up to hide herself again. _Two down, ten to go._

She pushed one of the bodies under the dark steps where it is less visible and began carrying the other body on her back. She made a left turn and saw a wide open spot and quickly dropped the body there and then went behind the props again to look for another hiding spot. As expected, the body was soon discovered by a pair and they communicated the death of their fellow agent to the others. Ada saw her chance and knocked one out with a steel pipe and elbowed the other in the face before she shot him with her gun. Now she's done it, all eight of them are coming this way after they heard the gun shot.

"She's there! Move! Move!"

Ada quickly boosted herself up to the second level using the steel railings and the chains as levy, and she ran her way into the next segment of the building. They were far too slow to catch her all thanks to the infrastructure of the environment. _Now…eight more to go. _She silently praised herself for being able to slowly wipe out her enemies and possibly scaring the shit out if them.

_Hmm…What were they doing here? This factory looks like it used to be processing all sorts of raw materials. Look at these machineries, guillotines? Good to slice off someone's wrist. _

She had all sorts of imagination about how to kill off her enemies while looking at all the vast variety of machineries but realised that there were no power supply anyways. _Pointless_. Ada ran further into the building while the rest of the agents were chasing their way in to the point where they are already firing shots randomly in the now smaller interior of the facility. The ex-spy stayed protected behind the huge equipment and started firing back at chance. She heard one cry of pain and knew that she had managed to hit one. The moment she got her chance again, she ran forward to the next door in sight and got through it.

This time it was a flight of stairs going downwards to ground level again. _Good! Another round of hide and seek. _Although this time it had to be, shoot. Run. And hide. Since she knows that there is a possibility that the team might be moving in a pack, now that they've became more wary of her.

She crouched down behind one of the many stacked up crates and waited to attack her unsuspecting prey as she felt herself breathed heavily. All her attention was placed on what is to come from in front the crate, Ada swore she wanted to shoot herself when someone covered her mouth from behind her. _This is bad, one of the assholes managed to get behind me?!_ This was her end. Ada felt a little more than angry…humiliated. She let one of these punks grab her!?

"Ada."

She stopped struggling and froze in realisation. _Seems like it ain't so bad after all._ He slowly released his grip on her and she found the words to speak.

'Leon? How did you find me?'

'Telepathy. You never left my radar.'

Ada rolled her eyes and promptly removed her jacket. As she had expected, Leon had placed a bug underneath its furry collar. 'Really Leon?' she poked the small device at his face in disbelief. She had used this before on many of her clients, targets, enemies and many more. Perhaps she had this planted on her when she was an operative, but it had never occurred to her that one day, it would be Leon who'd do this. _Pretty impressive._ She chucked the little black accessory on the ground and crushed it under her feet. 'Woops…I've just destructed your telepathic powers.'

'Not to worry lady. We can always establish a new one.'

She couldn't help smiling at his comment. It was undeniable that somehow, Leon does have his way with her. When they met in their younger days, he seemed to fluster a bit when she kept doing things that what he thought was absurd. The next time they saw each other again, it was slightly different. She wondered if he was adapting to her style or was it because he had a better grasp of who she was. He didn't react so surprised anymore and had in fact managed to pull a straight face the whole time. But it was pretty apparent that he had his disapprovals. Despite the many disappointments that had never fail to happen during each of their encounters, she could still feel his efforts to make the connection. It's like he keeps coming back for more.

For a moment, Leon didn't take his eyes off her as the woman wore the jacket again.

'…what?'

'…Nothing…just admiring the out of bed look.' He replied jokingly not forgetting to wear a smirk for the remark. 'Out of bed look' could refer to her ruffled hair, HER wearing his boxers from before, his over-sized T-shirt plus his good old brown jacket. This is all mainly because her own clothes which was left to dry at Leon's place were still wet, no thanks to the rain. So she had to make do with his when they left the house. But in truth, he was just remembering things when he looked at her 'new' haircut. It looked like good old days.

'Are you flirting with me at such a time?!'

''Such a time' had always been all the time we had Ada. It's now or never.'

'Shut up. What's our position? No wait! More importantly, where's Ian? You didn't leave him all alone in your apartment did you?'

'No. I brought him with me.' Leon explained to her softly. He couldn't risk being heard by the enemies nearby. '…after we take these guys down, we'll meet him…at the 'extraction point'.' Ada gave him a confused look.

'What do you mean extraction point? What is Ian doing at the extraction point?!' Unsettled red dots were still visible, there's still no opening for the both of them to strike. 'How far is it?' She tried to keep calm even though she had wanted to get over with this right now and rush over to wherever Ian was.

'It's estimated six hundred metres from here towards north. I couldn't rule out the possibility that you were tailed after your tracker became stationary, so I took a drove slightly off course and intercept later…' Leon stuck out a leg causing a passing enemy to trip backwards and as though performing choreography, Ada caught the guy's mouth with one hand preventing any sound from coming out too loud and snapped his neck with the help of the other hand. The two then gently lay the body down to the ground. '…Ian's still in the car.' Leon continued nonchalantly.

'Kay…that means we have to get to the extraction point. A.S.A.P. come on.' Leon pulled her back again. 'No wait…I have a better idea…'

* * *

**A/N: End of chapter 11!**

**It was supposed to be longer but I thought I release this first and reserve the rest for later. On top of that...the last part was sort of written like a year ago, so I don't remember what was Leon's better idea! D= I spent the night thinking about it but I still can't think of what it was!**

**I'll need some time with that. XD**

**Before I sign off... =) Special thanks to those who reviewed before and those who faved the fanfic.**

**Chapter 10 reviewers:**

**Alisandra, Bearybeary, Jesseyuzen, Rubygirl15, bhernandez02897, LadyADA, bauti, Celestia Capedalupo, Yamiga,AEON, Dante's wife (who reviewed very recently. Thank you.)**

_(I see some of us are shipping JakexSherry too... XD)_

**_愛_**

**_Burningxdrake_**


End file.
